


Brian Quinn One-Shots

by Quixotic_writer



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Smut, XReader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_writer/pseuds/Quixotic_writer
Summary: Just some of my drabbles from my tumblr(*´꒳`*)
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Brian "Q" Quinn/Reader, Brian "Q" Quinn/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Stormed In

It was a dark and overcast day, rain drizzled from the sky tapping on the windows quietly as cold air coated the land. It was the perfect day to just be lazy and unproductive, which is exactly what Q and Aya were doing. They sat in the living room bundled up in their pajamas lounging on the couch with the cats scattered about snoozing the day away. Q sat on the couch rewatching old 80s movies while Aya sat next to him propped up on the couch using Q as a backrest with her nose in a book. 

It was a quiet calm day. It wasn't often where the two had just a calm day off, they always had activities with friends, they had conflicting schedules, or they just had errands to run meaning every day had to be a productive day. It was always something. But today was a day they could just enjoy each others company and relax without a worry. 

The time was passing and the hours bled into the afternoon and Q shifted around realizing exactly how sweaty and greasy he was feeling, he taps Aya and she pauses her reading to look up at Q. 

"Hey baby, i'm gonna go shower, feeling a little gross." She grabs her bookmark and slides it in to save her place and leans forward to allow Q the guiltless freedom to get up. He stretches a bit and his shirt rides up, Aya stares in wonder with hunger in her eyes and Q takes notice. "I feel so gross right now, no way." He says with a devilish smirk. With that he went off to the hit the showers leaving Aya to pout on the couch and continue on her literary journey. 

He undresses and steps into the steamy water of the shower. The moment he stepped into the shower, a low rumble comes from outside and he sees a small flash of light in the small window. It was really storming now. It didn't bother him though, he carried on with his shower. What he was oblivious to was how his girlfriend was reacting to the start of the storm. 

He steps out of the shower feeling refreshed and puts on some clothes heading back down to the living room with anticipation only to see it empty. Aya's book was left carefully placed on the couch and the cats were nowhere to be found. Thunder rolls in and the sky illuminates with lightening. 

"Meow!" Q half jumped out of his skin and turned around to see Benjamin standing there. 

"Hey Benji. Where's Aya?" Benjamin meows again and sits down, eyes filled with judgment. "Thanks for the help." He flatly says as he walks past the small feline. He begins to roam the house calling out his girlfriends name. 

"Aya?" He poked his head into the guest room, the bathroom, the guest bathroom, the closet, everywhere. He then walks into the main bedroom and looks around to see Brooklyn cat sitting outside the closet door. Q doesn't say anything but he slides open the door and inside was just what he thought he would find: a terrified Aya holding Chessie close with her eyes sealed shut. She opens her eyes and they dart to Q and they're filled with fear. "What are you doing in here?" He asks softly. Another roar of thunder comes storming in and Aya holds Chessie a little tighter and closes her eyes. That's when it all pieced together. "Are you... scared of thunder??" He says almost like he couldn't believe it. 

"Yeah and what?" She says defensively burying her face in Chessie's fur in utter shame. Q quickly realizes his mistake and softens his attitude and sits himself outside the closet door. 

"Hey i'm sorry I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" He gently graces her cheek with his fingertips tracing her jaw down to her chin, he turns her head so that their eyes meet. Her eyes drift to the side in humiliation. 

"Thought you'd make fun of me. I'm a grown woman scared of thunder." Another grumble from outside comes and Q quickly but gently grabs her and holds her close as the noise passes. 

"And i'm a grown man with a severe phobia of spiders. We all have our fears, but I want you to know i'm here to help. I'm sorry for jumping the gun and teasing you." He hugs her and gets up. "I'll grab a few things."

Blankets, laptop, headphones, and some pillows and he was right back to the closet. He moves a few things around and out of the inside to make it a little comfortable secret spot for Aya. She sits in there cozy but now with Brooklyn cat snuggled on her lap purring away. 

"Now if you need anything, text me. I'd hang out in here with you, but i'm too fat to do that, i'd probably crush you and poor little Brooklyn cat." He pets the kitten's fur and Aya let's out a dainty giggle as she looks up with glistening eyes at her boyfriend. "I'll let you hang in here where you're safe and I can grab you when the storm is over. Will you be okay?" She looks up and her smile stretches from ear to ear. 

"Now i'll be okay. Thank you." Q leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips and strokes her soft hair. 

"I love you my darling."

"And I love you Brian."


	2. Please Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a terrible nightmare that he has a repeat of his last serious relationship and wakes up in the midst of an anxiety attack and his girlfriend helps him get through it. 
> 
> Song inspo: Hidden in the Sand — Tally Hall

The mist of the sea sprays them as they walk along the shore. Wet sand squishes between each toe with each step they take leaving a trail of footsteps behind them. Q looks out along the gray cast coast line with clouds swept gently across the sky, the sun lightly illuminating their path. He holds her hand carefully in his, looking at her and watching as her hair flies in the wind. She walked like a work of art and had the complexion of a flower budding in the spring. 

They stop under the old empty pier where the air is cold and crisp and a breeze consistently flows through, they watch along the shore as the waves come crashing in sizzling as they dissolve on the shore. The songs of the waves and the creaking if the old pier filled their ears. 

"It's such a beautiful today. I'm so happy i'm spending it with you." He says hushed, admiring the woman that stood next to him. She looks up in his eyes and he could tell immediately something was different. 

"We need to talk. Real talk." This sentence always made Q's stomach plummet below the earth, but he took it in good faith hoping it's not what he thinks it might be. Maybe it's about marriage, or dinner, starting a family, anything but what he fears it could be. 

"Sure, anything. Be open. Be honest." He says taking both her hands in his, but she draws away from his hold and folds them protectively against her chest. 

"Listen. I like you a lot, I really do. But I just can't do this anymore." She took another step back, at this point Q's gears were working over time trying to make sense of what he just heard. 

"What? What do you mean?" Puzzled and looking for answers he looks at her trying to get some explanation at the suddenness of this outlandish statement. Her eyes were avoiding contact with his as she looks to the ground. 

"You'll find someone. I already have." Q feels his heart pounding out of his chest at a million miles a minute. Was he hurt? Confused? Bewildered? He wasn't sure. But the only emotion he could put into words was overwhelmed. "It's high tide Brian. It's sink or swim." She turns around and disappears into the sea mist and fog. Q reaches out for her but his feet won't move. Soon the water began to engulf him and he was deep in the waters. His arms cut through the water trying to reach the surface but it was no use, the water soon encased him. Each breath he took felt like he was breathing in ash from a fire and all his cries were trapped in his throat and couldn't escape, only bubbles are released from his mouth, his cries are left silent. 

He saw the sun peaking through the top of the water from where he was, but he kept sinking down and the light began to fade like an old TV shutting off and the screen closing in. 

It happened again. It always happens. Just when you think everything is fine, they always find someone else. No one truly loved him. He wasn't worthy of love. 

"Brian? Brian? Brian!" Was all he heard muffled in the waters. He closed his eyes and stopped struggling in the waters as he was encased in his aquatic tomb. He just let his body go and accepted his fate, it's what he deserved, it's what he wanted. 

"BRIAN!" Q's eyes shoot open and he's shaking profusely and his cheeks are soaked with tears his body drenched in nervous sweat. He looks over and sees his girlfriend sat up in bed with her arm on his. She was illuminated by the light on the nightstand and had a look of concern in her eyes. "Honey, it's okay. It's was a nightmare. Look at me, it's okay i'm here. Take a moment and breathe please." She spoke softly. Q hadn't realized how erratically he was breathing, he was taking small shallow gasps of breath and slowly wrapped his arms around her. 

"Please don't leave." Was all he said quietly with a shaky groggy voice. She reciprocates and wraps her arms around him and rubs his back softly and delicately. 

"Hey big guy, i'm not going anywhere okay? I'm here. Just please take a moment to steady your breathing okay? In through your nose, out through your mouth. Steady now." She said quietly as he tried his best to follow along as she imitated the action. "Grounding techniques sweetie. 5 things you can see. 4 things you can feel. 3 things you can hear. 2 you can smell. 1 you can taste. Okay?" He nods his head and begins looking around the room, trying to steady his breathing and listing off everything for each sense. She holds his hand and gently rubs the pad of her thumb soothingly. 

They lay in bed quietly together, he held her close to his chest until he finally was calm. Nothing else was said after that. The quiet felt like comfort and understanding. And that was all that Q had needed.


	3. Rose Colored Lenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she bakes in the kitchen, Q hears his girlfriend singing and waltzing away into the evening and joins in on the fun.
> 
> Song inspo: La Vie En Rose — Édith Piaf

Soothing music comes from the Alexa speaker as you finished preheating the oven. You step back over to the mixing bowl and cupcake pan lined with cute pastel blue cupcake wrappers lined up carefully in it. You mix around the thick batter getting a slight whiff of the rich chocolatey batter that falls onto your taste buds delicately as you inhale. With that preview, you can already begin to imagine how they'll taste and your mouth waters at the thought. 

Gently you take smalls scoops and begin distributing the batter into each little liner and hum along to all the familiar old time tunes that fill the silence and solitude of the kitchen. All the cats of the household lounge about the kitchen, tails swaying along to the music with large hungry eyes hoping to get a delicious reward out of a mistake you'll make accidentally dropping some food onto the floor. 

La vie en rose fades in and begins to pour into the kitchen, the gentle trumpets and violins pulling at your heartstrings and the vintage sound of Édith Piaf's elegant vibrato voice allow your lips to part and begin to sing along to the tune. 

Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

You sing along brushing up on your french, carefully remembering the pain you went through for that extra credit in french class back in school. It was worth it though, knowing how to perfectly sing the song has become a spectacle on karaoke nights with friends and is also just something that feels oh so fulfilling. 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

You begin to sing a little louder for the feline audience you have at your feet that watch with trained eyes that seem to be smiling to show their approval. As you scrape the last bits of batter from the bowl, the oven beeps signaling the oven is hot and ready for the cupcakes to begin cooking. With swaying hips and french pouring out of your soul, you place the cupcakes in the oven and set a timer. In the meantime, you dance and sing, feeling happy and carefree. 

Little did you know: your musical feat had begun to echo upstairs to where your boyfriend, Brian, was playing video games but listening with a careful ear. With curiosity finally besting him, he sneaks his way downstairs on his tip toes to not attract your attention and peeks from around the corner. 

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ca me fait quelque chose.

There he saw you with Benjamin in your arms twirling about the kitchen, singing with your heart and soul with a look of pure bliss upon your smiling face. Your eyes being locked on little Benjamin, you didn't even notice as he watched you and your little soirée unfold. When you do finally see the familiar face enveloped in your performance, you jump a little and stop immediately in your tracks. You blush in embarrassment with a hand over your mouth, music still playing gently in the background. All he does is smile and chuckle to himself. 

"How long have you been watching?" You ask him with a bashful smirk on your face hidden behind your hand as you gently place Benjamin back onto the floor. He walks over towards you and grabs your hand, raising it above your heads to allow you to twirl and bring you close to his chest and you look into his mocha eyes that are absolutely smitten in your image. 

"Long enough to fall more in love with you." He says as you both slowly sway to the slow tempo of the music. "I love to hear you sing. That's when I know your undeniably happy." He says laying a gentle kiss on your lips. 

Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des enuis des chagrins, des phases  
Heureux, heureux a en mourir.

You continue to sing along, heart filled with warmth that translated so well to the lyrics of the song as you sang. Brian watched enamored by you as you both danced your cares away in the kitchen. His hands lay gently on your waist, your hands resting on his arms as you look deep into his eyes and pour emotions out through song. 

C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie.

He swings you both outwards so that your bodies curve and stretch out with only your hand connecting you, and he twirls you back into his embrace. 

Et des que je l'apercois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon coeur qui bat

The song begins to come to its close. In the last moments and the last lyrics, he dips you down grazing his fingertips down your jawline to your chin where he lifts your head closer to his. And in those last few notes, he captures the moment with a deep and passionate kiss. You could feel his smile in the embrace and couldn't help but smile in return. 

You both finally pull away and he brings you back up. The music fades into Doris Day's Again and he holds you close to his chest with his chin resting on top of your head and your head nuzzled into his chest gently swaying to the new tune. 

"You always amaze me, you're so incredible darling." He finally speaks. "Thank you for sharing this dance and performance, angel." You smile grows larger at his endless river of compliments and your heart overflows with adoration for him. 

"You flatter me too much. I love you, Brian." You pull away and give him another quick kiss before kneeling down to check on your cupcakes that are slowly rising in the oven. The aroma of the goodies begin to bleed out and fill the space. Q takes a deep breath in and kneels down next to you to look at the pastries. 

"These look incredible and smell just as wonderful. Is there anything you can't do?" With a giggle you look over to Brooklyn cat laying near the oven and pet her. 

"Well I can't find a way to make acting like a clown and embarrassing myself on national television into a job." Q places a hand on his chest, puts an exaggerated face of offense on, and deeply gasps. 

"Well it seems you can be rude!" He teases as you both are left on the kitchen floor laughing, watching the cupcakes continue to cook and bathe in the soothing sounds of your music.


	4. Pretend That You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has been sent to a Gala on a mission to gather some info on a gang ring. After being noticed alone, she grabs an unsuspecting Q to help her blend and something ignites inside the two of them once their evening is over.
> 
> Song inspo: Love fool — Postmodern Jukebox

"I can't quite see why you've decided to send ME in on this undercover mission. Why couldn't I be one of the security guards? A waiter maybe??" I say in a hushed whisper to my mission director who has me wired up for the evening. "I don't do fancy crap and I know you and chairman know this. This dress is BUGGING me, these heels are killing my ankles, and I never thought my hair could ever defy gravity like this." I keep tripping over the cherry red floor length ballgown I had to wear to the event, pulling and adjusting to ensure nothing pops out and fluffing it out to make sure I don't trip again and I look presentable. As I walk through the halls I begin to struggle walking in the pencil thin heels I was forced to wear. "God I can't wait for my feet to be on flat ground again. I'm not a fucking barbie."

"Well, Natasha, you're the only agent that they probably won't recognize out on the floor in this environment. Other top agent's identities have been compromised. Besides, you're rather unassuming." Stephen's voice comes through my earpiece. I roll my eyes and continue to walk through the crowded halls of the extravagant gala. 

If i'm going to be on this mission, I may as well have some fun. I stroll to the drink station where elegant wine glasses are filled with bubbling champagne. I stare for a moment at the liquid gold and pick one up, swirl the glass around lightly, and take a well deserved sip. As I swallow I feel the carbonated alcoholic beverage burn my throat a little. Shivers rush through my veins and I feel better already. I just needed to ease up a bit. While I walk through with my drink in tow, I scan each face I pass I get to ensure i'm not having too much of a close encounter with faces from the files for this case. If I get too close or recognized, that's another identity compromised which will make this case even harder. 

"any visual on the targets." I jump at the sound of Stephen's voice ringing through my ears. I look down to my clutch purse and grab my phone out beginning to quicken my pace as I continue walking through the event. I hold it up to my ear pretending to be on a call. 

"It seems as though you WANT me to run into problems. You can't just ask me question like that and make me seem like a psycho talking to myself. You say everyone is on high alert that are in the ring, i'm trying to blend as best as I can. Now only give me information of value and stop asking questions knowing that if I answer, it could cause issue with what we have unfolding right now. Think before you speak because if not I will ensure it's not my ass on a spit roasting and turning over a fire." I pretend to hang up my phone and look around to the people around me, all of which quickly avert their gaze. 

"Harsh." Is all Stephen had to say in response. Good. Any more out of his mouth and i'd be cooking him for dinner. 

I brush myself off and straighten up before going to the ballroom where a whole soirée is going on. Ballroom dancing, people with champagne in hand chatting with voices that filled the room. Everyone had someone to be with and somewhere to be making me feel socially out of place. I walk along to the edge of the dance floor where a stand up table is and just take in the faces of everyone around me. 

Half choking on my champagne I spot a whole flock of gang members all cleaned up eyeing everyone out. They're not good at blending, but they have more noticeable tells that something is afoot. Are they even trying? Their eyes darting about, talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. I can already tell they're peeking around for anyone suspicious or out of place. I already know I stick out like a sore thumb but at least I know I can put on a brave face and blend better than they can. 

"I see you've spotted them too, I didn't want to alarm you. Play it cool don't blow your cover." Thanks for that friendly reminder Stephen I thought to myself as I roll my eyes so hard it felt as though they could have fallen out. I feel myself begin to sweat but I do my best to put on a poker face and pretend like I hadn't noticed them. The sound of the swing band is almost deafening and with each pluck of the deep tone cello I feel my heart pound out of my chest.

They won't stop staring at me and I can feel the eye contact begin to burn holes into my skin, but I just continue to look at the dance floor and others at tables around me. I look around to see if I can start a friendly conversation with fellow gala goers to make myself a little less noticeable. There's a large group standing around talking and laughing together, walking into that will make me stick out more since i'll mess up their social dynamic. There's another guy at the table to the right of me, but he's too focused on his phone and he has a ring on. I don't feel like getting cussed out by his wife if she's here. But, I spot a rather handsome man at a table across from me with short slicked back salt and pepper hair and a bit of scruff. No wedding ring and no girl around him, seems single, an older man maybe late 30s. Seems like the more subtle option, should anything go awry he'll be the one I go to. 

"Better move looks like they're closing in." Almost as if on cue with my train of thought, I take a glance from the corner of my eye and see them whispering and pointing. They place down their drinks with heads turned in my direction. They'll be pouncing any moment soon. Way to be subtle boys. 

"Shit." I whisper to myself, just then I make eye contact with the gentleman I was eyeing up. Perfect, now's my chance. I give him a sultry look and a devilish smile and walk over to him. "Hey there handsome, what are you doing at an event like this." I drag my hand across his and he looks at me distraught and almost dumbfounded by my sudden appearance and approach. 

"Couple'a friends umm dragged me out here uhh. I vaguely know the host, an acquaintance. I didn't want to be rude so I uuh, thought to pop in for a bit. Don't believe I've met you before. My name is Brian Quinn, but please call me Q." He says stumbling over his words, I see the men beginning to close the gap between us out of the corner of my eye. No time for formalities and small talk now, I need to make moves before trouble breaks out. I look Q in the eyes and grab his arm and guide him to the dance floor where a cacophony of intertwined bodies swing and sway about to the music. I hold him steady with some distance between us as we begin to be sucked into the middle of the dance floor where our identities are lost. 

"Listen i'm in a heap of trouble right now and if you could pretend this is normal that would be greatly appreciated." I say sternly as I follow the motions of fellow dancers forcing Q to follow in suit nervously. 

"Trouble?" He asks with a twinge of fear in his voice. He swallows hard as paranoia begins setting into his skin and his eyes look around for who the danger is. 

"Keep up the act and stop looking so nervous and we'll be safe. You don't need to know more. Just follow my lead." I put my mission training from that ballroom dance workshop to good use and begin to match energies with the crowd surrounding us. 

"I don't really dance much, so if I step on some toes here i'm sorry." His eyes dart to the ground in attempts to watch the movement of my feet and match speed, tempo, and patterns of the dance. He stumbles every couple of counts but makes his best attempts. But soon, halfway through the song he begins picking up the pattern and no longer needs to trace my feet for guidance. His confidence soars as he looks at me a smiles like a child that has just learned how to ride his bike. The space between our bodies close as we become more comfortable and it feels almost natural. 

As we continue to waltz about, I continue to look around searching for the faces of danger. 

"You're in the clear for now Nats. But they're circling the perimeter like vultures. Good recovery, though." Stephen comes over my earpiece and I almost jump at the sound of his voice, he had been quiet for a while that I almost forgot I was on a mission. 

"What's with the earpiece?" Q says inquisitively. Eyes narrowed in on my ear with the earpiece in it. 

"What are you talking about?" I try and dodge a bullet on this one, but it seems as though there's no escaping the grasp of his observant nature. 

"I work with this kind of equipment. Plus you jumped out of your skin even though no one around here has said a word." He keeps his volume low to not alert others of his discovery. "I also know there's cameras everywhere. There, there, and there." His eyes point out each of the cameras we had planted in the room for visual evidence. I feel color flush from my face. Is he working with them? He wasn't on file though. Is my mission compromised?? My eyes squint at him and I begin creating a distance between us should I have to run.

The song comes to a close and Q's forehead is noticeably shiny with a thin layer of sweat. 

"I'm guessing you haven't danced like that before?" I say teasing him trying to avoid further questions that could reveal much more. 

"I haven't danced ever, I don't dance. This is new and nerve wracking especially with a pretty lady like you. I suppose I am ill prepared to swoon a woman on the dance floor. You did a fantastic job taking the lead though." He gives me a flirtatious raise of an eyebrow and a sly smile. I couldn't help but blush at the compliment. 

Suddenly I felt the harsh grasp of a hand on my right shoulder. No sound comes out of me but my eyes go wide like saucers. 

"You're coming with me." A deep voice bellows out behind me. I send my elbow rocketing backwards right into the guy's gut, he wheezes in pain and steps back releasing me to hold his abdomen in pain. I look up to Q who takes a small step back, mouth agape in shock. The crowd around us stops all movement and creates a circle around us watching as everything unfolds. 

Q's face quickly shifts to outrage, walks swiftly past me grabbing the guy by the collar, reeling his arm back for a wind up and socking the guy square in his face. The force of the blow causes Q to release the gang member and he tumbles back holding his eye which is sure to be black in mere minutes. Blood begins to stream from his nose as he seethes in pain. 

In that moment I realized and came to the conclusion that this guy isn't working for them. A wave of relief rushes over me knowing I don't have to fear him or his intentions. He just punched a guy for me without question. 

"Leave her the FUCK alone. Keep your hands to yourself you disgusting CREEP." Q spits out. Soon enough security is surrounding us. I see a familiar faces of fellow crew members and I feel a hot wave of shame knowing what'll happen next. 

"Nats security guards are clear and safe, they'll probably kick you out but you're lucky this guy set this up so you seem like a victim so they won't be alerting authorities."

"Shut the fuck up Stephen. didn't need the extra info." I whisper so no one could hear. Q turns back around and looks at my shoulders. I almost thought he had heard me, but it seemed like he was inspecting it, then he looked into my eyes. My heart thumps a bit when my eyes met his. "What?" I say chuckling. 

"Just making sure you're not hurt. You aren't hurt, right?" He says dragging his fingers delicately across my shoulder and tilting his head to check if any marks and bruises were there. 

"I'm fine really. That was a pretty hard blow you served." I place my hand on his and it rests upon my shoulder for a moment. Closure. Security was picking up the guy and guiding him out, he spewed profanities in our direction as he was dragged off. My eyes redirect around me, the others that were thinking of closing in begin to retreat one by one seeing that too much negative attention was brought upon the situation. I sigh in relief, however, still disappointed as I didn't get any information I was sent to gather. 

Security then approaches Q and I. 

"Ma'am, sir. As per rules regulated by this evening's host, i'm going to have to ask you to leave the premise immediately following your actions." Q's eyebrows furrow and I can feel his anger ramping up again. 

"Why are we needing to leave when that guy had his hands on her? He was a pervert I bet and you're kicking us out when we were defending ourselves?" His arms flail as he rages on about the encounter we just dealt with. 

"Sir. This is your last warning to leave immediately if not further action and force will be taken." Q doesn't say much else, just looks to me and I follow him out of the party not wanting to make much more of a scene. As we exit, all eyes are on us and I feel humiliated for getting kicked out of a high profile event. This has never happened to me before in my 2 years of working field work for the agency. 

I stand outside next to Q on the entrance steps to the venue overlooking the busy road in front of us. 

"How did you do that?" I say breaking our silence.

"Do what?" He said with a light chuckle. 

"The cameras. my earpiece. Who do you work for?" I say as my defenses raise a little, still scared that he could be working for forces unbeknownst to me. He holds his hands up in defense mode and his eyebrows raise. 

"I work for a TV producer. I do a dumb show with my friends where we use the same equipment. I know it when I see it. I don't have any James Bond type shit going on I promise you that, although that'd be pretty badass." I'll have to do some research on this guy later. His skills are good and almost scary. I let my defenses down again and reflect on the evening we so happened to share together. 

"I want to apologize to you, I must have ruined your evening. Thank you for helping me." I stare at the ground embarrassed that he was so quickly roped into something he has no knowledge of. 

"Do not apologize. My mother raised me to do what's right. He placed his hands on you and I saw the look on your face and it didn't sit right. I got mad and took things into my hands. Things like this aren't something where you should just stand by and watch, you need to take action." He says as he rubs the back of his head. "Besides, I didn't want to come out to this gala anyway. I just popped in for a moment. Had you not approached me, I would have left sooner."

A sleek black Tesla pulls up and out steps Stephen, disgust riddled his face and I let out a deep sigh and rub the bridge of my nose between my fore finger and thumb. Of all the people they could send to retrieve me they HAD to send Stephen. That explains why it's been radio silent on his end. 

"I'm guessing that's your ride?" Q says looking into my eyes stepping to me closer. His body language says nervous, the twiddling of his fingers on his thigh and the way he slowly speaks to ensure all he wanted to say got out properly. When I look in his eyes, they say 'I want to make a move.'

"It is, sadly. You know Q, you're a hell of a guy for doing something like that. Takes guts. You made my evening a fantastic one for the brief moment we have known each other. I appreciate it greatly." I say stepping in closer to him. We were at this point mere inches away from each other and I could feel something there sparking, as though connector cables began to take hold of my heart. 

I take one more glance to Stephen and turn back to Q. I've got nothing to lose, what is Stephen gonna do about it? Quickly but gently cupping his cheeks in my hands, I bring him in closer and plant my lips on his with eyes fluttering closed. It was then where it felt like lightening had struck my heart and thunder was pouring through my pores. I feel soul ties forming between us and it feels bittersweet because I don't know if i'll ever see him again. I pull away and his eyes seem to glisten in wonder as though he feels everything I do. 

"jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, my darling." I graze my hands down his chest and wink. I look to his lips and my lipstick had stained them, I giggle. The corners of his lips curve up and the look in his eyes never go away as I step down and hop into the car. With one final glance to Q, I was off on the road again. 

"That was a mistake Nats, and you know it." Stephen utters out. I cross my arms over my chest and huff. 

"Bite me why don'tcha. I can't have one good thing, huh, Stephen? I bet you're just jealous I got more action than you ever will." He shakes his head, eyes narrowed in on the road and we sit in silence. 

Meanwhile, back where Q was still standing: He watched as the car took off into the night, heart pounding out of his chest, face hot with emotions he hadn't felt in so long. 

"I didn't even get her name."


	5. She’s In My Head I Must Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voicemail from a very drunk Q is coming through in real time, he hasn’t spoken to you in about 2-3 months since you guys broke up but it seems he can’t get over you. Seems as though you haven’t gotten over him too. 
> 
> Song inspo: Whatsername — Green Day

You sat on your couch with a wine glass in hand channel surfing to find something to kill your boredom on yet another unfulfilling and lonely Saturday night. You flick through growing more frustrated when you realize every channel has nothing to provide that will crave your entertainment hunger. Your pace quickens as you continue blasting through channels reading titles as the flash by, nothing quite catching your eye. However, you quickly stop once you see a familiar face on screen. 

"This makes Q today's big loser!" You hear Murr's all too familiar voice fill the room. Your eyes bulge out of your skull and it feels as though in a matter of seconds you went through the stages of grief. It had been almost 3 months since you both silently broke it off in a heated argument you don't even remember. All you remember is the anger you felt that made you so heated that it felt like your skin could melt off, and all you did was walk out and didn't even try to talk. Neither of you tried texting or calling each other. As you stare at the screen before you, you can't seem to take your eyes off of him and something inside you stirs. Guilt? Loneliness? Longing? Your eyes deviate from the TV and glance over at your phone. But you quickly shut yours eyes and shake your head snapping yourself into a slightly more sober state of mind. 

"No. You can't do this. You've been on Wine o'clock for too long to even do that." You give yourself a pep talk and hold yourself back from making a call in a drunken state that you know you'll regret. You finish off the wine in your glass to take off the edge and turn the TV off not wanting any more influence for a potential bad decision. 

Just then the landline phone for your house rings. Weird, no one ever calls that line. The only reason you have it is for grocery stores rewards memberships. Also it's kinda funny to give creepy guys that number knowing you never answer that phone. It's even funnier when they try and text it. 

"Ah. Just let it go to voicemail." You say letting the phone ring until it stops. You bring the half empty bottle of wine back to the kitchen counter and go to wash up your glass. As you begin turning everything off for the night, the phone finally goes to voicemail and you almost crap yourself the moment you hear who's on the other end. 

"H...Hey uuuumm. I didn't want to call your cell. A stupid decision. So I... I thought to call your landline... no surprise you didn't answer, I know you never answer this phone. You only give that number to grocery stores and weird guys." Oh god Q is surely intoxicated. It's strange though, seems like he had the same idea as you, but obviously had enough to drink to make him brave enough to follow through and abandon rational thought before taking action. You finish cleaning up and stand by the phone to listen as the voicemail continues rolling in real time. 

"I thought I saw you here at the bar. I was wrong. Terribly wrong. She slapped me in the face when I tried talking to her. I think she thought I was a creep. I don't think I am. I probably looked insane though. Listen, I called because that made me realize that god I... I miss you. I found a bunch of old photos we took in a box the other day too. I had told myself I would get rid of them after that blow up we had, but we just looked so happy. It was the picture we took together when we went on that picnic. You looked so pretty in that dress and with that smile that kills me, we looked so happy. It was a better time and I just miss you so much. I messed up, i'll admit it. I.. I don't even remember what we fought about. I think maybe we might have been too quick to just part. We... we didn't even really get to talk, you just left. You disappeared so quickly out of my life, and geez did that scare me. I didn't know it was possible for someone to just leave like that and disappear without a trace. I've been messed up since. I'll be frank i've tried talking to other girls, it just doesn't do it for me. I don't feel the spark like I did with you. I've been thinking and drinking... mostly drinking, that you're just someone I can't seem to get out of my head. I recall everything we've done together, it's been difficult trying to forget you, but the memories just don't go away so easily and I think i'd rather do something about instead of becoming a raging alcoholic. I just want to talk to you again. I want to fix things." He pauses and it was enough for you to finally reach for the phone and pick it up. 

"Brian?" You say quickly interrupting his monologue of emotions. 

"Fuck I didn't think you were listening. I can't believe you actually picked up." He says, fear filling his voice. 

"Yeah. I did. I've been doing some thinking and drinking of my own. Where are you right now?" You ask as your heart thumps out of your chest. Was this a good idea? But he sounds so genuine... he never was really bad, the argument was bad, the lack of communication, the lack of understanding. 

"From your apartment? Like... couple blocks away." Hearing his voice come through the phone was almost sobering. You knew you missed him, but you didn't think hearing his voice talking to you again would make you so happy. Had it been a month ago, the circumstances would have been different. You decide to jump the gun like he did and make a crazy decision of your own. It's time to grow up. It's time to talk. 

"Nothing can change what happened, but maybe what can change is the outcome. Maybe come over and we can talk things out?"

"I think i'd like that. I'll be over soon." You smile to yourself and end the call. You turn some of the lights back on and stand at the kitchen counter only to stare at the phone replaying all that had just happened in the theater of your mind. It all happened so suddenly, a spur of the moment decision, it made your palms sweat and your stomach tie into pretzel knots. 

Soon enough a knock echoed at the door. You walk to the door, take a deep breath, and rip the band aid off. And there he was with his puppy dog eyes that made your heart melt looking a lot more sober than he sounded minutes ago. 

"Hi." He says quietly with a faint smile. You felt your heart skip a beat and heat rush in your cheeks. When you looked into his eyes, you could see a fiery passion burning behind them. Though you two were apart, you could feel the soul ties you had stringing you back together. 

"Hi." You step away from the door allowing him to step inside.

A new chapter in your lives was now being written together and intertwined again.


	6. Seen Through A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q’s girlfriend is terrified of having their first time together because of her insecurities and her negative self image, Q doesn’t hesitate to help and diminish her worries. 
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!

It's been on your mind the whole car ride to his place.

'Is this really happening?' You thought to yourself. All the signs are there: Not only did Q take you to a romantic movie, halfway to his place he placed his hand on your thigh and rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb, and he keeps giving you 'the eyes.'

Every time he gave you those eyes your heart fluttered, but your stomach dropped as well. You wanted to finally have your guys first time together, but the thought of finally peeling away the layers that kept you safe from judging eyes and criticism made your chest feel tight. The thought of him seeing you and seeing everything you disliked about yourself scared you more than a room full of roaches.

But you wanted it just as much as he did, maybe even a little more. But your self image kept holding you back. Every steamy make-out session always ended with you pretending it never got hot and heavy in that moment, making excuse after excuse to abandon ship. He probably knew something was up, but he never said anything, he never pressured you and never made you feel bad for it. 

You pull into the driveway of his house and your heart bangs like a bass drum in your chest. He leads you in the front door and immediately crashes his lips onto yours pinning you up against the wall. His tongue traces your bottom lip and you allow its entrance and your tongues begin to dance together. His hands begin smoothing up your body and he straddles your hips and brings you in closer. Quickly you push him away with anxiety taking over. 

"Okay, i've stayed silent on this for a while because I didn't want to rush you into things. Something is telling me there's a little more underneath than simply not wanting sex." He says breathing heavily making up for lost oxygen from another fruitless make-out session. He takes a step back and tries to look into your eyes. Your face heats up as you avert your eyes to the floor, fearing that he may have a hint of judgement in them. 

"I want this. I really do." Quietly you spoke, scared to finally open up pandora's box. 

"But..? You can tell me anything baby, you don't have to be scared." He has his arms resting on your shoulders. You take a deep breath in trying to hold back the floodgate of emotions you're feeling. May as well rip the band aid off.

"I'm scared you won't like my body." It goes quiet for a moment. His eyes look you up and down and a little concerned smile grows on his face. 

"You're the most beautiful woman to me. I'm saying that honestly and not just to make you happy."

"Brian, I feel like my boobs are too small. I feel like a walking skeleton sometimes and that I look sick. My face is weird, my forehead looks too big, my mouth is so small and disproportionate. I just feel so undesirable physically. It's the thing that's been holding me back this whole time." You poured out all your deep insecurities like a garbage truck unloading at a landfill. The tears pool, but luckily never flow, but it doesn't mean you hurt any less. You feel good to let that out, but also terrified to hear what he has to say in response to your confession. 

"Baby, the person I see in front of me is not the same person you see. Would I tell you how gorgeous you are if I didn't think it was true? Would I gush about you at any chance I get if I didn't think you were beautiful? Would I have a huge hard on right now if I didn't think you were the hottest chick I knew? The answer to all of those: No! Now, my question for you is: do you want to do this? In all seriousness." He holds your cheeks carefully in his hands so that he can redirect your attention to him. Your eyes finally met, the aura they radiated was soft and comforting, it was always your favorite feature of his. The gears go in your head, and you decided maybe tonight was the night you finally try and overcome your fears. 

"I... want to." You say with slight hesitation. 

"Are you 100% sure? I don't want to do anything unless you're comfortable."

"All I ask is that we take it slow." you smile to him feeling more confident with your answer, and he smiles back. The worry drains from his face and he feels better hearing you're okay. 

"Just tell me stop, and we'll stop okay? Your safety and comfort are my number one priorities tonight and always." You nod, and just like that he pulls you back in and the kissing starts out passionate before getting rough again. You guys blindly make your way through the hall making sure not to trample any of the cats and burst into his room. Your hands graze across his chest and then travel down to where you feel his sizable bulge. You bite your lip hard now knowing what exactly you're working with, he wasn't kidding when he said he was rock hard earlier.

He throws his hat aside and you help him strip away his jacket, the clothes falling to the floor with a thump. He grabs your jacket and throws it with the rest of the clothes then continues to reach for the hem of your shirt, but halts his movements. 

"May I?" He asks looking at you for reassurance. Though scared, you nod and allow him to as you raise your hands above your head and shed another layer of security away. He looks at you and his hands feel over your waist and smooth down to your hips as though he was trying to memorize the way your body curved. His touch was gentle and delicate, he handled you like glass and was scared to hurt you, that's when you knew he really cared about how you were feeling. 

"God I love the subtle curves of your body. You look so gorgeous." He lets out as his eyes feast over you and never once looked away. Somehow you didn't feel so scared anymore, you felt the best you have in comparison to any other guy you've been with. He continues kisses at your neck sloppily leaving some little love bites here and there. He then reached a sensitive spot in the crook of your neck which caused a moan to escape your lips. 

"Don't hold back darling. I love those dirty noises i've waited so long to hear." He starts pushing you back onto the bed, he pulls at your jeans until he finally gets them down. You sit at the edge, propped up by your elbows watching in anticipation as he marvels at the sight of you, planting kisses over the exposed bits of flesh on your chest until he starts to move down, down, down. 

"You say you look like a skeleton," He says huskily while groping your ass "But you've got meat in all the right places. Your thighs are by far my favorite part. Right next to your boobs and that ass that drives me insane." He starts kissing your inner thighs peppering them with love bites to match your neck while using his hands to feel up the smooth skin of your outer thighs. All that he does is making you crazy and wetter by the second. You're at a loss for words, only responding to his river of compliments with sounds of pleasure. "I've dreamt of the day where I could finally be between here." He grabs your panties and tugs them down, licking his lips and tossing the piece of fabric off to the side. 

Without a second thought he plunges into your dripping wet core and starts taking long, slow licks with his flat hot tongue. Your eyes roll back at the sensation and you throw your head back as well. 

"Fuck, Brian." He continues attacking your core with more vigor, getting into each and every fold and crevice hitting all the right hot spots that make you feel as though you could melt. The scruff of his face also tickled against your skin but in the hottest way possible. Your hand snakes onto his head, gently grasping a fistful of hair and you can feel as his head as it moves up and down with each stroke he takes. 

He takes a finger and slowly inserts it into you and continues to lap up all the juices that continue to pour out of you. 

"Fuck baby girl you taste so good. Can't believe something this good is all MINE." He growls. Q had always been very possessive and protective of you. He always openly showed jealousy anytime a guy hit on you at a bar, pouting off on the side or just had his hands all over you to make a point that you were with him, but seeing this dominant side of him in the bedroom now filled you with a deep sexual desire. The way his eyes were filled with lust, the way his voice got gravelly and low, the way his hands felt all over your body. 

"Bri, i'm gonna cum if you keep that up." You begin panting for air as you feel your climax slowly approaching like a wave cresting as it prepares to crash on shore. Each motion of his lips and tongue make you more and more sensitive. 

"That's the goal baby girl, you just sit back and let me do this for you. Let me make you feel good." He's relentless and begins picking up speed, finger curling inside of you hitting a spot that made your back arch and let out a string of filthy words. The moment his tongue started swirling around your clit, the wave swallowed you whole as the crash of ecstasy fills your body. Your body stiffens and you gasp for breath all while both your hands shoot to his head and you hold him there as you finish. He slows his pace allowing you to ride out your high then pulls away and looks into your eyes making sure you're okay. You pull yourself up coming face to face with him and give him a sloppy kiss, tasting traces of your climax on his lips. 

"Now let's get to taking care of your not so little problem." You say in a sultry voice beckoning Q to stand up. He removes his shirt while you get to work on his pants and you rub him through his jeans and you feel him twitch at the friction and he lets out a subtle moan. You waste no more time and get onto your knees to unbuckle his belt and throw down his pants and boxers that now exposes his aching hard member. 

You take him into your mouth, swirling your tongue on the tip giving him the same level of care and attention that he did making sure to carefully find all the right spots. Slowly you start taking more and more of him into your mouth. You hum at the sound of his moans and it sends shock waves of pleasure up his spine. 

"Holy shit babe, your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock." He tangles his hand into your hair as you continue to bob your head making the room fill with nothing but the sloppy sounds you're making and the dirty things Q continues to whisper and groan out. You feel his member twitch in your mouth and you taste the pre cum that begins oozing out of the tip, and he quickly pulls away. You look up at him confused and worried that you did something wrong. He notices the look in your eyes and the expression you wear and smirks. "I don't want this to end quite yet. Are you okay with taking this to the next level?" His finger tips trace below your jaw and hold your head up. You raise yourself up and kiss him before leaning to his ear and whispering:

"I want you in me right now." Nothing more needed to be said, after hearing that he lifted you up and placed you down on the bed. He quickly rummages through his night stand and grabs a condom out, ripping the package open and placing it on as fast as he can like a horny teenager. As he does that, you finally unclasp your bra and throw it to the floor, letting your boobs finally fall free. He crawls on top of you kissing you hard and fast, taking his member in his hand and rubs the tip of it at your entrance. 

"Are you ready?" He whispers to you. 

"Fuck yes." He slowly begins to sink into you, he feels a lot thicker than he looked and your mouth falls open. You grab his shoulders and hold on for dear life as your body adjusts to his size. 

"You look so perfect underneath me baby, I just can't get enough of you." He lays tender kisses on your chest, going to one of your nipples and swirled his tongue around it and sucking the bud. He talks to you with heated dominating passion, but his touch is always as delicate as a butterflies wing. You have never felt so cared for, so loved, so desired. 

"I'm ready." You look into his eyes and they seem to smile. He slowly begins thrusting his hips and a new wave of pleasure hits you as you watch him pull out and disappear back into your body. You wrap your arms around his neck for support as he slowly starts picking up speed, pounding into you. He starts trying different angles twisting you around a bit until he feels your walls clench, he knew in that moment he found the spot that he'd been looking for and he continued to hit it over and over. 

"Holy shit Brian right there! Harder!" You scream out in pleasure. 

"You feel so good around me baby girl. Fuck. Your body was made just for me, built just for me, so fucking perfect all for me." His hips began to falter and lose its rhythm. "God baby i'm so close." He confesses, and you quickly feel your own climax approaching again. 

"Me too baby. Holy shit keep going please!" He keeps pounding into you hitting your G spot and it pushes you over the edge faster than you thought it would. Your walls clench around him and you release around his cock. He watches as you finish and with one final thrust into you he was right behind you and spills into the condom letting out a low growl as he comes down from his high, pulling out and collapsing next to you. You both are left on the bed panting and covered in the sweet after glow of sex. Q disposes of the condom, and hops back onto the bed to spoon you. He smothers you with dainty kisses all over your cheek that make you giggle because of the tickle of his beard. 

"You're so gorgeous, and I will never stop saying that. Thank you for being brave tonight." He says to you. And in that moment, in the safety of his arms, you truly felt beautiful.


	7. Does It Scare You At All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bailey and Q have held their tongues for years about their repressed feelings for the other for fear of losing the other’s close friendship they’ve built up since freshman year of high-school. But during a college party and a couple of drinks, emotions fall out unfiltered. 
> 
> Song inspo: Ribs — Lorde

The music was so loud they could barely hear their own thoughts running through their minds. They danced without a care in the world, bathing in the colorful lights of a cheap disco ball thanks to the help of some alcohol inside the red solo cups that are held with care. The bounce and twirl laughing as they try their best not to spill anything on the carpet. There was a noticeable spark between them that no one could deny but themselves. 

"I've known her since high school, we're just best friends. We'll never be anything more." Was the answer Q always had retorted with whenever his band of friends decided it'd be funny to tease him about it. The interrogation about his feelings for Bailey was growing old. While he won't deny the small level of feelings that he had brewing since meeting her in the high school improv club, he held back and pushed it all down because he felt as though it was a threshold he wasn't allowed to cross. He always saw her and thought she deserved someone better than him. He tried dating others, but every girl he had dated, it didn't feel genuine and things wouldn't last very long. He knew deep down he wanted Bailey, but he didn't want to destroy the bond he had built with her already. 

On the other end of things: Bailey just could never bring herself to say anything. She never once denied the feelings, only her ability to speak them out. Every time she seemed close and comfortable to finally being open, she seemed to find his hands intertwined with another girl. She also knew him well enough to know the patterns of his relationships, she's been there for each one of his break ups. Every time he said the same thing: it didn't feel like love. She feared falling victim to the phrase she so often heard, so she never said anything and showed no signs of anything more being hidden underneath. The statement perplexed her and made it feel as though she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She bit her tongue, showing him support through everything as she turned down the volume of all of her roaring thoughts and rampant emotions. 

They danced through their denial, standing at the edge of the fine line they silently wished to cross like a high-wire. Bailey looks at Q, his lips are moving but she doesn't hear a thing coming out of them. The only thing she could hear is the intrusive thought in her head that was heightened because of the alcohol in her system saying "kiss him."

"I'm gonna grab another cup of punch, do you want me to grab you some?" Q raises his voice a little louder over the booming music making Bailey snap back down to earth after being off in the space of her subconsciousness. 

"I've had more than enough to drink tonight, thanks though, Quinn!" She smiles to him. He shrugs his shoulders and disappears into the sea of sweaty, loud college students. She continues swaying to the music all by herself and her mind begins racing again. 

"Maybe coming out tonight was a mistake." She begins to have second thoughts realizing the only reason she came out to the party was because of Q. She knew he had a tendency to do stupid shit when he had too much to drink, so she came to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. She looks over to the drinks table to spot him out and sees him talking to that conventionally pretty red head girl he talked about sometimes that was in his english 100 class. A twinge of anger fills Bailey for a moment until it subsides to just an aching heart. 

"Why don't you just tell him!" Joe sporadically asked Bailey the million dollar question mere days ago as you both sat in the campus coffee shop. All she could do was cover her face in shame. "What's holding you back? You tell him literally everything else and you guys talk and hang out like you're already dating." He had a point. Bailey plays around with her empty coffee cup, rolling it between the palms of her hands searching for the right string of words to convey properly what's on her mind. 

"I just don't want that dynamic we have to go away, what if he doesn't feel the same and something goes wrong?" She dreaded the idea of Q being weirded out by her emotions, what if he started closing her off and eventually just stopped being her friend?

"And what if it goes right? You don't know until you shoot your shot, the worst answer you can get is he doesn't want to date you. Besides if he drops you as a friend, he's an idiot. Point blank. He's an idiot already, but that will be a new level of stupid for Q." That was very straight forward, but Bailey had never thought about things working out. Things had so often gone awry that she was so quick to jump to negativity and never took a moment to imagine the good that could come out of a scenario. "Besides why should unshared romantic feelings change your platonic feelings? You obviously care and look out for each other." Joe sits back and takes a well deserved bite of a cannoli. 

"Joe, when did you become so insightful?" She says shaking her head and chuckling. 

"Must be the coffee and cannolis kicking in." they both let out giggles and the thoughts continued to loom around Bailey's head. 

She looks at Q and sees how engrossed he is in the conversation, the way he's looking at her and vice versa made her almost sick. Maybe tonight just wasn't her night, she took a deep breath and decided that her night was over. Suddenly, blue lights shine through the window of the house illuminating the room making everyone's head turn. 

"THE PIGS ARE HERE! SCATTER!" Some kid yelled to the swarm of people of which 75% of them were underage drinking, including Bailey and Q. Panic sunk into her veins and Bailey felt herself freeze, watching with wide eyes as everyone clamors and runs to flee the scene. She felt a hand grab her arm amidst the chaos and start dragging her, her feet tried carrying her as fast as she could to keep up with whoever saved her from her catatonic state. Amidst the blue lights she looked next to her to see Q was the one that had grabbed her and she felt her heart flutter as he looked back to her. 

"You froze like a deer in the headlights! You scared me for a second." Q says loudly as they continue running down the street. Soon enough, they felt as though they made a safe enough distance where they could slow their pace and start walking again to catch their breath. "Y'know for a couple'a drunk idiots, we ran pretty fast and didn't fall ONCE!" Q cackles out loud and Bailey snickers and snorts at the comment and she realized exactly how buzzed she's really feeling. Bailey was a giggly get-real-about-your-feelings type of drunk, Q was a sloppy drunk but thankfully hadn't had too much to drink tonight or at least not enough to make him act stupid. 

"I really am drunk aren't I?" She starts laughing even harder and Q can't help but follow in suit because she can't stop snorting. She hated when she snorted but Q couldn't get enough of it, it was always his daily mission to get her to laugh so hard she snorted just so he could her it. So whenever they were together, he'd play up his antics and get her to laugh. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy. 

They continue walking through the street lamp lit roads and walked into the community park to sit down and really catch their breaths after their 5 minute track star moment. They sit down on the park bench, looking up at the midnight sky as the stars glistened down through the breaks in the clouds taking in the air that had a cold nip to it that slightly stung the outer part of your nostrils. 

"You know I wasn't even gonna go out tonight." Bailey admits to the boy sitting next to her. 

"Why?"

"Not my scene really. I enjoy fun, I enjoy parties, I enjoy a classic solo cup of cheap beer here and there, but after 5 minutes of talking to strangers I feel socially exhausted. I see you socialize effortlessly, I don't get how you do it. You're just so charming and you make it all look so easy. I wish I had your ability to just be a seemingly normal human!" She gushes about him without a second thought or hesitation, all her inhibitions are gone and Bailey becomes completely unfiltered. 

"I wasn't really planning on going tonight either honestly. I only went tonight because Sal told me you were going." Bailey's eyebrows furrow together in complete confusion and she sits up straight and her head shoots to Q. He went just because she was? But Sal had told her something different. 

"Really? I only came out tonight because Sal told me YOU were going." Q's facial expression mirrors hers quickly and slowly everything began to piece together, but neither of them was about to point out the obvious. 

"Well... That's.... Strange? Isn't it?" Q forces a chuckle and he feels his heart rate rise a little. Sal seriously set him up and he couldn't believe it. Even though he wasn't even the same vicinity as him, he could already see that stupid smile he wears when he plots something at the expense of others. 

"That dumb son of a bitch." Bailey busts out laughing and was on the verge of tears, this is just such a Sal move that she couldn't help but laugh. It destroyed the awkward energy that Q was unintentionally putting out, he looked at her and just saw how care free she was about it and felt himself ease up. 

"You don't know until you shoot your shot" Joe's voice played like a scratched record over and over in her head in that very moment. Now was her chance to be brave and do what she never thought she could. 

"So you really came to a party because of me?" Q could feel his heart beating out of his chest, it felt like it could fall out and run wild at any second. He wasn't quite ready for an emotional confrontation from his long time crush. If it wasn't so cool outside, guaranteed he would be sweating as well. 

"Y-yeah. I did. I wanted to make sure that you'd be okay." He twiddles his fingers. Bailey notices the nervous fidgets are persistent, that's when everything became so clear to her. 

"That's really sweet you know. It's cute that you care about me." She smiles and places her hand on his. He looks down at the warm hand resting on his, his heart is beating so loud he can hear it and feel it in his ears. His face feels molten hot and he looks at Bailey who has a cheshire cat smile on. 

"I, uh. It's because you're my best friend! Of course I do things because I care about you." He tries to brush it off, but things are just too obvious now. 

"Is it really just a best friends thing though, Quinn? Because I know for me it isn't." She shifts a little closer to him and they lock eyes for just a moment. Q felt as though time stopped and he felt as though he could see through time. What he saw while looking into her eyes: a future he wanted with Bailey. 

"I've wanted to say it, but I never could." Q giggles nervously slowly taking her hand in his and it all just felt like what he's been aching to find for so long. He chews at his bottom lip but there's no stopping the momentum of emotions they have going. "I really like you Bailey. I have for a while." The words finally came out. There they were at 1 in the morning in the cool abandon of the dimly lit community park on a bench sitting beneath the stars that sung from heaven, and it felt like a safe haven from the world. It felt as though they had found their own wrinkle in the universe to hide in and truly unmask their hearts from the masquerade they've been living. 

They look into each others eyes and slowly begin to lean in closer and closer, heads tilting, eyes closed, the warmth of their faces slowly getting hotter and hotter. The moment their lips finally met, Bailey wanted to fall apart or just let out whatever joyous noise she had trapped inside herself. It felt sweet but it tasted like stale beer, neither of them minded though. 

The moment they pulled away, they both began to blush and giggle, they both knew the other had been waiting to finally have that moment, they could just feel it in the air and the way that they kissed each other. 

"I don't know what to say... but I do have a question: how long have you felt like this?" Q questions Bailey. She rubs her hands on her pants to rid them of the layer of sweat she built up because of her nerves. 

"Since high school junior year prom when your date ditched you and you slow danced with me instead." That night Bailey had never felt happier and comfortable in someone's arms. Q's date had gone to get drunk with some other guy and bailed, Bailey was all alone without a date and he had offered her the final dance of the night. It was cheesy and cliché but that night felt like a fairytale. "And what about you mr. 'I feel comfortable with telling you all my emotions but won't tell you that I like you'?" Q rubs his hand across his face in shame at the name. 

"Uuuh I don't really know, the feelings have just been there. It's been like this since senior year. I never said anything because I was scared to ruin our relationship we have now as friends." Bailey started laughing hysterically and holding on to Q's shoulders for support as she bent in half cackling. "What's so funny?"

"I told Gatto the exact same thing when I was talking to him the coffee shop a few days ago. I told him that I didn't want to lose your friendship! We're such stupid love struck idiots." Bailey composed herself enough to get that out. 

Q had, in that moment, then realized that all the guys had known about both their feelings but never said anything. Suddenly a lot of memories began to click together and make a little more sense. All the time Murr, Joe, and Sal had always teased them when they were in their own world and their own conversation whenever they hung out. Anything involving pairing up like beer pong, Bailey and Q were always strung together as a team every time. At movies they would always find themselves sitting next to each other. He had thought it was all coincidence, but now he's realizing the boys had tried to subtly set them up for a while. Funny, the one night none of the boys are around, their wish had finally come true. 

"So, here's the question that I should have asked a while ago: would you like to go on a date somewhere?" Q wrapped his arm around her shoulder and watched as her smile grew. 

"I'd want nothing more than just to finally do that." 

"Would you also like to plan the next prank with me on Sal to get him back for this evening's mess?" 

"Oh hell yes!" Bailey exclaimed as ideas of his torture began brewing in her mind. 

"Let's get you back to your dorm then before more weird things start happening." With that they both got up and started to leave the park, hand in hand, just as they both had always wanted.


	8. Right Through The Very Heart Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl’s trip to New York is not what you had in mind for a girl’s trip, a trip to the clubs was also not what you had in mind for your second night in the city. When things begin to spiral out of control, the compassion of two strangers named Joe and Q will change your mind just a bit.

The city that never sleeps: New York, New York. This is the destination of our girl's trip vote and one I think i'll probably hate the most. I was the only one that voted against it wanting instead to go to Seattle and just have a relaxing, calm, slow paced trip. Here I am now, shuffling desperately through my luggage to find a dress to wear for a trip to the clubs tonight trying to buy myself more time to mentally prepare myself for this evening's antics. I tried protesting that as well. I insisted we could opt for something more my speed like a broadway show instead, but Ari and Bella just wouldn't budge and that I HAVE to go. Clubbing it was for tonight's activity then I guess. I had to remind myself that it wasn't just my trip, they deserve their share of activities too. 

"Come on girlll, pick a dress so we can gooo!" Bella calls from the couch of the hotel room, already dolled up in her midnight blue skin tight dress, raven black hair curled up in loose waves. Her legs dangled off the arm of the couch and she scrolled through her phone. 

"Is it a las vegas extravaganza sparkly red night, or is it a sleek black dress kinda night?" I ask over to Ari who is busy looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She adjusts her wine red dress and teases at her blond hair. She makes her way over to me and peers over my shoulder as she looks at the two lovely dresses I had in each hand. Her eyes narrow as her gears go in her head. 

"Black dress, always made you look super hot. Simple is nice y'know, guys like simple especially in a place where everything is complicated." I wasn't really looking to get lucky tonight, just mingle and see if anyone sticks out. I shove the red dress back into my luggage and bring out the black spaghetti strap ruched dress holding it up to get a good look at it. I don't think I ever got a chance to wear this at home, maybe tonight is a night of trying to be an upgraded version of myself. Ari made a good decision, this was probably more New York speed than the other one. "Now don't be too long getting ready, the fun is waiting for you!" I roll my eyes and step into the bathroom to get myself all gussied up. 

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, feeling clean and collected, Ari and Bella's eyes widen and so did their smiles. I give them a whole 360 spin to show off all the goods I got going. I lacked self confidence, but the energy they had buzzing was enough to get me going. 

"Look at you baby girl. If I was a lesbian or a guy, i'd eat you up that's how good you look." Bella exclaims. 

"Girl I would not want to leave the club without getting your number if I saw you. You look HOT!" Ari chimes in. I feel my confidence soar and I felt a lot better than I did earlier. 

"Well, let's head out then ladies!" The girls hoot and holler as we get our shoes on for the night. Despite the good vibes we had going, deep inside I feel a sense of unease in the pit of my stomach, but I play it off as nerves. It's been a while since i've been able to have fun so i'm determined to have fun tonight, dance with my girls, meet someone, get a little loose. I've been so uptight all the time that maybe decompressing and letting go is what my spirit craves and needs. 

We walk down the crowded streets of times square, the lights of the signs are so bright it almost seems like it's still daytime. The streets are packed with people who have somewhere to be, zany street performers doing their thing with swarms of people around them, cars that never stop honking, and people never stop shouting. People kept bumping into me, cat calling after me, and staring. It's all starting to get a little overwhelming and I feel a sense of dread rising deep in the lowest part of my abdomen and my chest. It all slowly started building and nearly becoming too much for my senses and I tried to ignore the instinct to run back to the hotel room and hide under the covers for the rest of the night. 

"Guys? How much farther? Getting a little cramped and anxious here." I ask as we keep our stride down the side walk, men yelling obscenities to us with a hunger for exotic attention. 

"Just another block and around the corner. Don't get yourself so wound up already, our night is only beginning!" Ari grabs my arm and links it with hers, my feet stumble trying to keep up, but I push forward anyway. Just one good night is all I want.

We finally find the place Ari had been raving about this morning and we stepped inside. Loud music flooded my ears, dim lighting was a change from outside, the seats at the bar are half full, and there are people everywhere chattering away. It seemed like an average bar to me, not sure what there is to rave about like Ari had. 

"I need a drink." I say as I start making a straight shot to the bar. Maybe a drink and a small buzz will help ease my nerves, get me going for the night and keep whatever energy in me alive. 

"There's the party girl we've been searching for!" The girls follow me to the bar and we all take a seat, a bar tender with glasses and of seemingly Puerto Rican decent smiles and comes over to get our drinks. 

"Back so soon Ari? And I see you brought some friends as well!" He greets us warmly and is already preparing a drink in front of us. 

"Of course, last night was fun and I knew I had to bring my girls. Ladies, this is Sal! He runs this ship and sure knows how to make a hell of a drink." We both smile and introduce ourselves as he slides Ari her drink. "You remembered the drink I got last night? This guy is fucking incredible." He look proud of himself as he raises his eyebrows and smiles. 

"So what can I get for you ladies?"

"Long island iced tea please." I shoot out immediately, both Ari and Bella turn to look at me shocked. I'm not really one for drinks, let alone some of the stronger ones. 

"Damn girl, you're just diving in aren't you? If that's the pace for the night: can I get a screwdriver please." Sal nods and begins making our drinks. In the meantime I look to others around the bar and I notice Ari had peeled away and wandered off to talk to a guy at the end of the bar with her drink in hand. She has her flirty face on, guess I won't bother her for the rest of the night. 

Sal places my drink in front of me and I take a long sip hoping that the alcohol in this drink will kick in soon. It warms my esophagus as it goes down and I already feel that I might regret this drink later. I sit at the bar and watch silently as Sal and Bella chat away. I was off in my own head trying to block out any bothersome and intrusive negative thoughts. Any thought that came to mind, I took another sip of my drink until I had either drowned the thought out or had nothing else in my glass. I eventually reached a point where I started eating the ice in my glass to sop up whatever alcohol was hiding in there. 

"C'mon! Let's go dance!" Bella grabs me by my arm almost making me bump my empty glass off the counter top. We shuffle over to the open space that was occupied by fellow drunk patrons moving to the music and Bella starts grooving immediately, swaying her hips in smooth motions feeling the rhythm and matching tempo to the tunes that poured into the room. I, on the other hand, tried dancing but I moved in stiff awkward motions, feeling uncomfortable and scared to accidentally bump into anyone around me for fear of it turning into a confrontation. 

Before I knew it, Bella had managed to slowly peel away just as Ari had and was off dancing with some other guy and we started drifting away further, and further from each other until I was virtually on my own. I felt sense of regret and dread pounding at my lungs like someone had punched me straight in my sternum and bruised my ribs. 

"I don't belong here." I say quietly to myself as I stood completely still feeling isolated from the social circle around me. Everything felt like a blur around me, faces seemed like smeared oil paintings, the lights felt brighter than the sun, and the room felt like it was spinning. My lungs felt as though they had stopped working and I was beginning to drown in the warm air of body heat. 

"Hey there hottie." I see a guy start approaching me, already I felt uncomfortable around him. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted space, I wanted to be alone, I wanted out of here. I have a glazed over look in my eyes and he just ignores all signals to shut him down and keeps on pursuing me. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" He tries to grab for my hips to dance and make a move, but I quickly bat his hands off of me back away. 

"Don't fucking touch me." I say defensively and my fight or flight kicks in as I slightly raise my arms should I need to defend myself. My nerve endings feel like they're on fire and shame washes over me as I realize tonight was a wash and that I just want to go back to the hotel more than anything. I kept denying myself my own comfort and here I am now in a situation I feel as though I can't escape. A confrontation I feared in a place i've never been to began unravelling before me. 

"What's you're deal psycho? Can't a guy just dance with a girl?" He raises his voice and steps a little closer to me. I immediately mentally shut down and I felt as though I was dissociating and off on a whole different plane of existence. 

"Hey buddy, back off and leave her alone. She's obviously not interested." An older looking guy with spiked up gray and white hair steps in and chases the guy off. He turns to me and rolls his eyes. "The nerve of some people. Are you okay? You looked a little anxious and I wanted to make sure you felt safe. Name's Joe by the way!" He asks with concern riddling his face. I couldn't speak, my voice felt trapped in my throat and everything around me began overloading all my senses until my legs gave out and I was left on the floor shaking feeling helpless. 

Immediately Joe sprung into action dropping to his knees next to me and supporting me up so I didn't fall back any more. He looks around to the oblivious crowd that felt like walls closing in on me. 

"Hey! Hey! Give her some space, back up!" He waves his hands gathering everyone's attention. The crowd turns to me and immediately part to create a circle of space and safety around me. I hugged all my limbs in tight close to me, I looked around frightened as tears tracked down my face. I felt mortified, I was making a huge scene. "Okay, take a moment breathe, I know someone who can help. Q! get your ass over here, got a situation!" He rests his hands on my shoulder to stable me and it felt warm and I felt solace in it.

l had sealed my eyes shut trying to block out the overwhelming number of faces and eyes on me. When I opened them and looked up again, another guy with short salt and pepper hair, a scruffy beard and mustache, and sleepy looking eyes steps into the ring. I assume he's Q. He kneels down next to Joe and in front of me. They start talking to each other and I can't quite make out what they're saying, but they both occasionally look over to me so I assume Joe is filling him in on my unfortunate circumstance. Once they're done talking, they both redirect their attention back to me. 

"It's okay, he was a firefighter, he knows how to help." 

"Hey, not trying to be a wise ass but you're having an anxiety attack right now. What we need to try first is steady your breathing, okay? Take in a slow deep breathe through your nostrils, hold it for a couple of seconds, then slowly exhale through your mouth. Let's do it together." He removes his jacket and places it on me as he speaks in a calm tone, his eyes never leaving mine. He begins the exercise and I follow as he does, I felt tension inside me slowly begin to release. Joe never left my side through the whole process, he speaks calmly repeating over and over "steady, steady. you're doing great." and other sweet messages as he lightly rubs up and down my back providing father like comfort to me. 

"Okay, now that you're breathing is a little more steady, let's get you grounded. Tell me some of your favorite things, anything. A place, colors, flowers, just keep going okay. It'll help distract your mind." I nod as I was finally able to catch my breath. 

"Carnations are my favorite flower... I love spring time... Royal blue is my favorite color with lavender being right under it... My favorite animal is a jellyfish because they look pretty..." I continue listing things and it helps take my mind off of everything that just happened as I try and think of the next thing to add to my list. Soon the sense of panic that was pounding in my chest eased away. The moment I feel 100% better again, I finish off my list. Q smiles to me and so does Joe. 

"You did great. Are you feeling well enough to get back up on your feet?" He outstretches his hand and I take his hand. He lifts me back up to my feet and he walks me over to the bar. Everyone else around us went about their business as though I didn't freak out at all. "Maybe stay away from alcohol for the rest of the night, stick to water. Sal! A water for the pretty lady!" Joe slides a small stack of napkins to me.

"I'm not trying to be rude sweetie, you just cried a bit and I want you to be able to touch yourself up." He gives a soft smile. I take the napkins and wipe up underneath my eyes. When I look at the napkins I see all my makeup wiped up on it, most of which was some mascara that seemed to stream off my eyes. Sal places a glass of water in front of me and looks me in my eyes with the same look of concern Joe and Q had given me during my break down. 

"Where'd your friends go? You doing okay?" He asked leaning over the bar. 

"Don't know where they are, but I think I made some new ones." I say smiling to the men that surrounded me. "Thanks for helping me out, I don't even know what happened."

"It was the right thing to do, I wasn't gonna let some random guy harass a woman who was clearly not comfortable with him. I'd be pissed if someone did that to my wife or daughter." Joe says with a slight twinge of anger in that last sentence. 

"You needed help, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all need a little help sometimes." Q says raising his own glass of water to his statement. I smile and awkwardly chuckle as I raise my glass with him. 

The rest of my night was spent with Joe, Q, and Sal (when he wasn't serving drinks). We talked the whole night away about why I ended up on a trip to New York, I talked about my home town and they talked about Staten Island being theirs, and childhood stories and tales from adulthood were shared as well. 

Joe eventually left to go home, I bid him farewell and gave him a great big hug. Q and I were left at the bar to continue chatting away, and I gotta say, he was really charming and dare I say kind of cute. We laughed together for what felt like forever and I didn't want it to end. To think, just an hour or so ago, I just wanted to be in the hotel bed watching shitty movies by myself. All good things must come to an end though, as it started getting a little late, my eyes grew a bit heavy. It eventually became too much to ignore and it wasn't in my agenda to fall asleep in a bar I just had an anxiety attack in. 

"I think I should head back to my hotel room and call it a night. That anxiety attack really wiped me out." I let out a small yawn. 

"Let me drive you back then, I don't want you taking a cab alone or walking the streets this late at night." 

"You're not like an axe murderer are you?" I joke with him. 

"No I am not. I'm too stupid to get away with murder anyway." He retorts back. 

"Well I just don't want you going out of your way..." I felt bad, I had burdened him enough with having to deal with my anxiety debacle. 

"It's no problem, let's get you the hell out of here." We both say our good bye's too Sal and head out to find Q's car. We finally stumble upon the cherry red jeep and I feel surprised to see it. "Are you judging my vehicle choice?" He cocks his eyebrows and smiles. 

"It's just such a loud color for such a seemingly calm and soft guy." I tease. We hop in and headed out on the road. It was a short ride but it also felt long because of how tired I was. I leaned against the frame of the window, resting my head feeling the sleepiness slowly starting to take more and more control. Q tried helping me out by blasting some up beat music and giving me a special performance by singing along to all the tracks. He was just too cute. 

When we reached the hotel, he parked the car and hopped out with me and took his time to walk me all the way back to my room. It's small gestures that mean the world to me and that show that someone cares, and Q was clearly someone who cares. It felt crazy and in my head all I wanted to spend more time with him. We reach the front of my door and I turn to him and smile as I rub the sleep from my eyes trying to stay coherent for just a little longer. 

"I can't thank you enough for tonight." I say bashfully as I hug my arms around my body. It was then I remembered something: "Oh my god, i'm sorry I still have your jacket!" I start frantically removing it but he stops me. 

"Keep it for now, gives me an excuse to see you again. Which, speaking of..." He brings his phone out from his pocket and hands it to me. "If you don't mind, i'd love to get to talk to you more and maybe see you again while you're here. I had a great time tonight." I gladly take his phone and input all my information. I see as he watches with a big grin on his face. I hand him back his phone and unlock my room door. 

"Thank you again, Q." I say softly. I caress his face and bring it in placing a tiny kiss on his cheek. 

"Not even on the lips?" He jokes. 

"Give's you something to look forward to." I wink at him and I see his face tint pink. "Get home safely." I say as I begin to retreat into the room. 

"I'll message you tomorrow. Good night!" We both smile to each other and I head inside. I cover my face with my hands, smiling into them as my heart explodes with joy. I throw myself onto the bed and stare at the ceiling as fireworks go off in my head. For such a shitty night, it was the best i've had in a while.


	9. Dirty Dreams At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes sleeping harder than having to share a bed with a sleep talker. It’s even harder when you’re boyfriend, Q, is having some dirty dreams.
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!

"fuck baby, you drive me insane." He grunts out at he continues thrusting into his girlfriend. He feels the sweat beading on his forehead as he hears her moaning like a pornstar underneath him. "You love the way I make you unravel beneath me?The way only my cock can satisfy you?" She lets out a deep drawn out hum in response bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. She moves away and brings her lips close to his ear. 

"Fuck me harder daddy~" she lets out with steamy breath. That one word was unleashed, and it was enough for him to go crazy. He started thrusting harder and faster, watching down as he slid in and out of her dripping wet pussy. He grits his teeth as he felt a hot knot forming in his lower stomach, wanting to keep up his pace but not wanting the fun to end so soon. 

"I'm close, i'm so fucking close. Do you see what you do to me? God you feel so fucking hot around me." His hips began to falter, thrusts becoming sloppy, moaning and groaning as he begins to approach ecstasy. 

———————————————————————————

"mmmm~ fuck." Is what she woke up to. Her eyes pry open and she stares at the wall in the dark room for a moment as she was laid on her side, unsure if she heard what she thought she did. Turning over she sees Brian laying on his back sprawled out, face scrunched up in pleasure, chest rising and falling. "Oh shit." He lets out quietly again. 

Now she was more than awake, eyes popping open adjusting quickly to the dark and she watches as her boyfriend helplessly thrusts his hips into the thin blanket on him, seeking the pleasure and physical contact he's so desperate for. 

"Oh my god he's having a wet dream." She says quietly to herself enthralled with the spectacle before her. Usually it was her underneath him begging, how the tables had turned and it was oh so delicious to see and music to her ears. Her mind begins racing for a bit and a smile grows on her face. She carefully removes the blanket that covered him to reveal exactly what she thought she would find: Brian with a raging hard on in his pants. She watches as his hips squirm searching for friction for his aching cock. 

"baby please." She could feel herself getting wetter by the second hearing him beg and plead for some sort of relief. She leans in and peels his boxers off to free his painfully hard cock, a moan escapes from his lips now that he was released from the confines of his pants. Taking it gently into her hand, she slowly began to stroke his member. A deep groan resonates from Brian as he bucks his hips up physically begging for more. "Please, more." 

"More?" she teases him even though she knew he probably can't hear her while he's off in wonderland. She strokes him a couple more times before lowering your head and lick a long stride from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to his tip, tasting the pre-cum oozing out from the top. She took one final look at his face: eyes still screwed shut, mouth agape letting filthy noises escape, eyebrows knit together. It was so poetically filthy. finally she takes him into her mouth and works her magic. 

"Holy shit! Fuck!" Q's hand goes to her head and his fingers intertwine and tangle into her long hair. As she bobs her head up and down, she can feel his member twitching and throbbing in her mouth. Her free hand snaked down into her panties and she slowly begins to pleasure herself, the noises he was making was making her hot and bothered and she couldn't resist temptation anymore. She continued working until he sporadically released into her mouth, she still managed to swallow most of whatever spilled out of him. She got up and looked over to Q whose eyes were now slowly beginning to flutter open. 

"Good dream baby?" She says wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Q looks down to see his pants at his knees and he felt as though he was still on cloud nine. 

"What a way to wake up." He says groggily. He shifts closer to his lover and tugs down at her panties as he kisses her hard. As he traces his thick fingers at his entrance, he deeply hums. "You're this wet just from sucking me off? You're so dirty baby."

"Couldn't help it with all the filthy noises you were making in your sleep." She bites her lip as he inserts his middle finger into her and she automatically throws her head back in pleasure, she didn't think he would wake up and she'd just be left to finish herself, so this was all a pleasant surprise. He pumps his finger in and out, hooking it to hit the spot he knows makes her go crazy. "Oh, fuck! Brian!" He knew he hit the spot and kept hitting it over and over as he felt her walls clench around his finger. 

"You like that, huh? Love that I know just how to please you. Are you gonna cum baby, are you close? You're this worked up from sucking my hard cock?" He growled deep looking at her as her face scrunches up, unable to answer his question as the pitch of her moans get higher and louder. She's gasping for breath and the moment he takes his thumb and starts circling her clit, that's when she was tipped over the edge into a pool of her own pleasure. Her whole body goes stiff, her back arches like a bow, and she lets out a long strewn out moan. Q removes his finger and gives her another deep kiss before they sit there in the after glow of their dawn fling. 

"So what were you dreaming that got you so hot and bothered?" She nosily asked as she put her underwear back on and got herself situated into bed. 

"Was fucking you so hard it felt like the neighbors in the dream were gonna complain too." She giggled at the response, they really did have to be mindful of the volume of their physical activities. The neighbors had knocked on their door once or twice in the middle of their fun because they were a little TOO into it that they had forgotten about the entire world outside their bedroom. It was embarrassing and funny at the same time. 

"Oooh, that's some hot shit Mr. Quinn." She traces her fingers all over his chest and he already knows where her mind is wandering to. 

"I love you, and i'd love to bang you into next Tuesday, but I got a long day tomorrow and I gotta get some sleep babe." He smirks and places a kiss on her forehead as she pouts at the response she didn't want. "Go to sleep you nymphomaniac." He teased her once more before pulling the covers up and rolling to his side, getting comfortable and feeling his eyes growing heavy again. 

"Good night Bri, love youuu." She whispers into his ear and plants a tiny kiss on his cheek. 

"Love you too." They both finally find their comfort and close their eyes, hopefully with no more distracting dreams to come.


	10. There’s a First for Everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star wars and chill but Q quickly took star wars out of the equation. You’re nervous because it’s your first time but Q ensures the most delicate care for you. 
> 
> Warning: smut ahead!

You're not sure how watching star wars landed the two of of you in his bedroom. A sweet bundle of kisses trailed off to the both of you stumbling through the halls of the house feverishly making out with the other. You were straddled on his lap, his hands gripping at your ass and bringing you in closer. Your hands grab at the Hawaiian shirt he adorned on his body and you began to slowly open each of the buttons to reveal the body you rarely ever got to see. 

"Like what you see, doll?" He says in a cocky tone like he has you wrapped around his finger. You, however, couldn't deny that the sight of his bare body did bring you a sense of lusty desire. "Now let's get the wrapper off this beautiful piece of eye candy so I can get a taste." His eyes were clouded with an almost animal like desire, things soon began to sink in for you and you stopped his hands that were grabbing at the hem of your shirt. He pauses all his movements to look at you. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong." He sounded so genuinely concerned and his eyes were filled with remorse and it made your heart melt to know that he cared. 

"No, it's just, I have something I need to tell you..." He looked you in your eyes awaiting for you to spill what you need to, you chew at your bottom lip feeling slightly embarrassed about what you're going to confess. "I'm a virgin." It was in that moment where his eyes softened and he smiles reassuringly to you. 

"Is that all? You had me nervous! There's no need to be ashamed of that, babe. We'll take it slow then, let me give you the pleasure of your first time. How does that sound?" His hands smooth over your hips as he sits there looking at you eagerly waiting for your response. 

"I would want nothing more than to lose my virginity to you Brian." You lean in and give him a kiss. The moment you pull away you pull off your shirt and throw the loose clothing article off to the side. He stares in awe and licks his lips. 

He goes in to lay soft kisses at your neck and you tilt your head to grant him easier access to the sweet untainted flesh. His teeth occasionally grab at a small sliver of your skin, the small bites ignites a fire in your core and you press your bodies closer together. He pauses for a moment, his hands grazing your back. 

"Can I remove this?" He asks, looking to you with innocent pleading eyes that gesture down yo your bra. You nod your head and without another thought he unhooks your bra to release your breasts from their confines. He kneads them gently in his hands and you let out a hum at the sensation. "Does this feel good?" Your body feels as if it's on fire and your panties feel soaking wet and you weren't sure how much more foreplay you could take before you went crazy. 

"Keep going Brian, just keep touching me please." You feel almost breathless as his hands wander all over your body. The way he touches you delicately with his fingertips almost feels like a tease. He holds and handles you as if your a piece of fragile art, it made you feel valued. 

"Let's get to the main attraction, shall we?" He tugs at the loops on your denim shorts, you slide off of his lap and grind a little against the bulge in his pants and he bites his lip to hold in his moan. While you drop your pants, he lays back on the bed and works at his belt to remove his own jeans. When he finally gets them off and notices you standing awkwardly to the side, he beckons you onto the bed. 

You crawl back onto the bed and are back straddling his lap, you grind your hips a bit and feel his cock twitch under you. He feels thick underneath you and the thought of it sends shots of ecstasy through your whole body. The thought of this moment you had long dreamed of finally happening filled your head with fireworks. 

"Not just yet babe, I wanna do something else first if that's okay?" He gently nudges your waist to bring you closer and you willingly obey and slide your hips closer and closer to his head until the tip of his chin was right at the dripping wet warmth of your pussy. "Can I take these off baby?" He has his thumbs hooked around the outer sides of your panties, you decide to take things a step further. 

"Allow me handsome." You climb off for a second and take the thin piece of fabric off and throw it elsewhere without another care. You resume your position, on your knees hovering just over his head. You had no clue what he was gonna do, but he looked as though he was salivating at the image that he had before him. "So what are you gonna do?" You ask him being genuinely confused as to what he was going to do. 

"I want you to sit on my face, I want to show you the pleasure you deserve to feel." His hands slide up your thighs, you marvel at the thought not realizing that was a thing you could do, but it also only raised more questions. 

"What if I hurt you?" You give him a genuinely concerned look and all he does is smile. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel safe baby. You won't hurt me though, I promise." You chew at your bottom lip for a second, you wanted everything he had to give, but you were so scared of hurting him. You trust him though and you lower yourself onto him. You can feel his hot breath on your core and that's when everything began. 

"Holy fuck Brian!" You moan out and grab the headboard of the bed You feel him smile against you as he continues to lick long, slow, broad strokes. You feel your legs beginning to give out, the thing that made you finally collapse down and fully seat yourself on his face was Q taking his hands and lowering your waist closer. The sensation was new and it felt as though you could melt like wax, you suddenly begin to feel a building sensation in your lower stomach and you had no clue what it was, but it was building fast. "Brian.. please... holy shit." We're the words you could intermittently get to escape past your lips. 

Q knew all to well what was going on and found joy in showing you true sexual bliss. He lavished in the filthy sounds you made as he quickened his pace, lapping up whatever juices spilled out of you giving extra attention to your swollen clit. Soon your eyes were rolling back in your head and your legs began to tremble at the feeling of pure adrenaline and ecstasy that shook through your whole body. You braced yourself with both hands gripping hard at the headboard and your hips rocked as you rode out your overwhelming orgasm. Q slid you down so you could see his face again and he licked his lips and his beard glistened with liquid ecstasy. 

"Feeling okay?" He asked with a big grin on his face, you were still catching your breath, but you felt fired up again the moment you felt his hard cock against your ass. 

"I have never felt anything like that before." You say as you catch your breath. "But now I think is the time where we hit a home run." You lean down and begin kissing him hard tasting traces of your orgasm on his lips. You grind your hips a bit and it leaves Q moaning into your mouth. 

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to feel pressured." He pulls away and checks in with you again to make sure you were still okay with it all. At the start of it all, his eyes were filled with an animalistic desire, but that demeanor had changed and was replaced with a tender love. But bow that you had a taste for pleasure, your demeanor had also changed. You flip your hair out of the way and give a devilish smile. 

"Brian, after that, i'm excited to see what else you have for me. I need to feel that again." You lick your lips and begin to tug at his boxers. You pull them down painfully slow and he watches in anticipation with the same hunger as you until his cock was finally released from the fabric prison. 

"Wait a moment." He pauses everything and grabs out a condom from his nightstand and applies it on his hard-on. "Safety first." He pushes you down onto your back and hovers over you, using his elbows to stabilize himself over you. "We're gonna take this nice and slow. If it hurts, please tell me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You set the pace for us okay, baby?" 

"I trust you." He gives a soft smile before lining himself with your entrance. He slowly inserts himself and he stretches you out. You grab at the bedsheets and screw your eyes shut at the newfound pressure, it didn't hurt, but it did feel uncomfortable. "Fuck you feel thicker than you look Bri." You let out. He pauses his movements and looks to you. 

"Are you okay?" You nod and he continues until he was fully sheathed inside of you. You both remained there, silent and breathless. The pressure soon subsided and you felt as though you were ready for more. 

"Okay babe, you can move, please go slow." He abides by your request and slowly slides out, the sensation still weird but not painful or uncomfortable. Soon he has a slow rhythm going and the waves of pleasure began to hit you. "Faster." You quickly moan out and Q happily does so and quickens his pace a bit. 

"Oh baby you feel so hot and tight around me. God you're so perfect." He continues pumping in and out of you and feel yourself winding up again. You grab Q's face and kiss him until you're both breathless. Every part of your body felt as if it was on fire in the best way possible, your first time was going how you had always dreamed it would and you had never felt more in love with Q than you did in this moment. The sounds of skin on skin slapping against each other, the sight of Q's face full of pure bliss, the feeling of him pumping in and out of you, it was nothing like you had ever experienced before and you were drunk on the feelings. 

"Brian it's coming again, I feel it." You say as you begin to feel his hips falter and lose all the rhythm it previously had. 

"Fuck i'm close too baby." His thrusts begin to grow desperate and he reaches his hand down to rub circles around your clit and your walls tighten around him at the sensation of the additional layer of pleasure. You moan without realizing how loud you had grown, mouth hung open and filthy noises just pour out of you. The sight of you and the noises you were making were enough to send Q over the edge, and with a final thrust he finished in the condom. 

He removes himself and you whimper at the sudden emptiness and the dissatisfaction you felt. You teetered on the edge of unravelling again but there was nothing giving you the stimulation you craved. 

"Oh don't worry doll, I wasn't done with you yet." He takes a thick finger and inserts it into you. "Fuck you're so wet it's unbelievable." He thrusts his finger in and out of you granting the pleasure you sought for. He curls his fingers and you gasp and it felt as though he had hit a switch in you that made your body spasm. He quickened the motion of his finger faster and faster until it all became unbearable. You were seeing stars as your back arched off the mattress and you screamed out in pure pleasure. Q slowed his movements to allow you to ride out your high before removing his finger. 

You lay there next to him for a moment catching your breath and taking in all the new sensation you experienced. When you finally come back down to earth, you look over to your boyfriend who seemed just as satisfied as you were. 

"You feel okay baby?" He asks. 

"I have never felt better, that was the best first time a girl could ask for." Your body glistened with sweat and the after glow soon fades away. "God I need a bath." 

"Mind if I join you then?" 

"Not at all." He smiles to you and you both peel yourselves off the bed. You make your way to the bathroom and Q disposes of the used condom. You get the water running and step in once it was warm enough. Q makes his way in behind you and wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. 

"Thank you for letting me be your first." You rest your hand on his and you feel safe in his arms and hoped it would always stay this way.


	11. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo: fuck the pain away/one night stand — divide the day
> 
> After breaking up with your boyfriend and kicking him out you begrudgingly head out for work at the bar. After talking it up with Q for a while, you decide tonight’s your night of fun and you invite him over, he gladly accepts and is willing to do anything to help relieve your tension. 
> 
> Warning: Kinky smut ahead!!

"Get the FUCK out of MY house." I threw his suitcase of clothes out of the second story window and watched it fall onto the lawn with a loud thump that echoed through the whole neighborhood. I turn around to look at Devin and I glared at him. He smirked and walked towards me with open arms. 

"C'mon baby, you know I didn't mean it." He places his lips on mine and I shove him off, reel back my hand, and give him a hearty open palm slap across his cheek. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"First off: don't 'baby' me, i'm over the charms. Second: The HELL do you mean you didn't mean it? Did you not think when you 'accidentally' slipped your dick into her? Huh, Devin?" He continues rubbing his cheek and I feel proud of myself knowing that'll leave a nice mark for him to explain. "I am dead serious this time. Get out, stay out. I see you back here EVER again and i'm calling the cops." I point to the door for him to leave the room. With a moment's hesitation he finally leaves, I watch from the window as he picks up the suitcase and drag it all the way to his car like the sad sap he is. His guilt tripping won't work on me this time, and i'm pretty sure he notices that because he finally turns around to look at me through the window with a scowl. 

"You're a needy bitch. No one will ever put up with you like I did!" He yells before stepping into his car. I didn't say anything back, just slammed the window closed and turned my back. He wasn't worth another breath out of me. I slump down onto the bed face down and scream into the pillow. I don't understand how I forgave him for cheating on me last time, I should've known he would have done it again. I was so naïve and stupid. 

I continue mentally beating myself up and seethe in my own rage. My skin feels like it's boiling and I have a tension in my head that feels like there's a stretched rubber band on the verge of snapping. I don't know whether or not I want to murder someone, break something, or just find a stranger and fuck them out of spite of my now tarnished relationship. 

"Fuck." I said out loud as I realized I had work tonight down at the bar at 3, I look over at the clock on my nightstand that read 1:00 in red neon numbers. I really don't want to go especially with the range of emotions I was experiencing, but I had already called out of work so many times this month. If I called out one more time my boss would either hate me or fire me, I really don't need the second one happening especially because now i'll be taking on the rent by myself. Even with Devin around, he only paid for the bare minimum so not too much would be changing except a few additional shifts down at the bar. The epiphany of his bullshit only made me even angrier. 

I soaked in the tub for a bit to get cleaned up for work and ease my tension just a bit. I take in the scent of lavender and carnations, close my eyes, and gently float my hands through the sudsy waters. It helped a little, but I could feel my nerve endings firing off in annoyance still feeling ready to pounce at any moment. Anything happens at work tonight and I won't hesitate to give someone a piece of my mind, i'm so not in the mood to be dealing with bullshit of any kind.

I drive over to work blasting some metal music to try and release some of my anger by screaming along. Once I step through the door, I can already get a sense of how this shift is gonna go. It wasn't a negative energy, but it wasn't a positive energy either. It was just gonna be the same old same old kind of shift where nothing really happens. Though it'd be boring, i'd rather have that over a high energy night. 

"Girl, maybe it's just me, but your RBF is looking extra intimidating today." Trin says from behind the counter. I sigh and roll my eyes. 

"I'm not rolling my eyes at you. It's fucking Devin." Her eyes light up and her eyebrows flick up. 

"Please tell me..."

"Yup. I'm over it. This time for good, i'm tired of being his play thing." She gives me a big hug and is jumping a little as she holds me. 

"Finally! He looked like he was dipped in fryer grease anyway. Now you just need to get something else good, and you know that one regular we have is kinda cute. What's his name again?" She taps me with her elbow a couple of times and I laugh it off. I know who exactly she's talking about, but I try to avoid giving her the satisfaction of giving out his name as I continue washing glasses behind the counter. "Quinn! That's his name!" So much for avoiding that.

"His name's actually Brian, but Quinn suits him better. Yeah he's cute but why would he want me? Also doesn't it seem kind of bad to rebound like that immediately after throwing my ex out?" I wasn't going to deny that Q was cute, but i'd just feel bad using him as a rebound.

"Well first off, I think you're a smoking hot piece of work that was too good for your ex. Second, you don't seem sad about losing him, just mad that he was a dick that wasted your time and energy. Why not live for yourself a little and let loose?" She shrugs and goes back to serving drinks and making small talk with customers. She's kind of right, I didn't miss Devin and I wasn't sad about losing him, I was just sad that I willingly allowed myself to be played and manipulated. Her words lingered in my ears as I continued working. 

The afternoon slowly bleeds into the evening, it's Tuesday so all our patrons are taking things slow and easy. It was a perfect pace for me to work at. Not too much work and bullshit, but just enough stuff to do to keep my mind occupied. Trin eventually clocks out for the evening and in her place one of our newbies, Trey, clocks in. It was perfect because I made him do most of the work to get a handle of how the ropes work in the bar. Seniority had its perks. I gossip with a few bar goers as they tell me their stories of their shit office jobs or complain about the typical New York traffic. 

"There's my second favorite bartender!" I turn my head as a deep voice thick with an accent diverts my attention away from one of my customers. There was Q, sitting himself at the counter smiling like a goof ball to me. 

"Second favorite is all I get Quinn?" I say with a twinge of sass in my voice. "Shot of Jameson i'm guessing for the big boy to start off his night?" I lean over the bar and I notice his eyes take a quick peek at my slightly exposed cleavage that spilled from my tank top. 

"You know it! Besides, you know my buddy Sal will always be at the top as far as bartending goes." I get his drink ready and slide it over to him. He raises the glass to me with a smirk before he downs it in a swift gulp. I unknowingly stare at him with a slight glimmer in my eyes and he quickly catches me. "Staring's rude y'know, sweetheart. Could I just get a nice brew also, please?" He says sliding the shot glass back over to me. 

"Could say the same for you, Quinn." I retort back going to clean up some of the dishes and serve up other drink to the few others surrounding him at the bar. I pour him his drink and set it down in front of him with a slight sneer. 

"Someone's on edge today. Been coming here long enough to know when something's up with you." The ring band he wears on his middle finger taps against his glass as he awaits a response to his query. My emotions are showing a bit too much tonight and I loathe myself for it, I always held myself to a standard to keep my private life hidden and not allow it to affect my performance at work. 

"That obvious?" I say feeling guilty that I may have unintentionally taken some anger out on him. He chuckles a bit and leans in closer, resting his elbows on the counter top in anticipation to see if i'll play along any further. "I'll spare you the woeful details of my pitiful heartbreak if I can even call it that. Long story short: Boyfriend cheated and I got his sorry ass out of there." He has a shocked look on his face and seems as though maybe he shouldn't have asked. I cackle at his reaction. 

"And you still came to work? That's harder than any shot of whiskey i've ever done." He rakes his hands through his hair as he sits back to process the information. I stare at his arms and his tattoos and his thick fingers. And I, for a second, imagined what it felt like if he held me close with those arms, what they'd feel like gripping my waist. Maybe Trin was right, maybe I need to let loose and have some fun all for myself. 

"You know, I may be mad, but i'm sure as hell happy i'm not with him anymore. I've been over him for a while to tell you the truth, love was long out the door. He was so restricting it was ridiculous. Can't wear this, can't go there, blah blah blah. Don't know why I put up with it for as long as I did or why I stuck around knowing I didn't even love him anymore." I say recalling all the stupid rules Devin had for me. I couldn't wear anything 'too revealing' because it'll attract 'negative attention' and he'll be 'embarrassed.' I couldn't go to certain places without him, it was all so manipulative because he could do whatever he wanted. If it wasn't the cheating, the stupid rules would have been the next thing to make me want to dismember him. 

"Let me buy you a shot sweetheart." He slides some money over the counter and I graciously accept, i'd love a little buzz to get through this shift. "Cheers to getting him out of your life. You didn't deserve that shit. No one does." Sympathy. That's something I haven't seen a guy display in a while towards me. He raises his glass to me with a soft look in his puppy dog eyes and it made my heart feel full. I smile and raise my shot glass before downing the liquid that burns my esophagus as it travels down. 

The night carries on, Q and I continue hitting it off and chat the night away in the dreadfully slow bar. We both get bolder and bolder and a little more flirtatious as the time passes. When I look over to the clock overhead, I notice my time in the bar is close to its expiration and even closer to a sense of newfound freedom. I eye Q up and down and I hear Trin's voice echoing in the back of my head: let loose a little.

"So, Quinn, I'd love to continue this conversation and hang with you more after my shift is over. Maybe go to my place?" We both know where an invitation like this could lead, I chew on my bottom lip a little hoping to he says the words I want so badly to hear tonight. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips and then I knew my wish was going to be granted. 

"Thought you'd never ask sweetheart." His fingers trace the rim of his empty glass and I feel my heart start to pound out of my chest. Every time he called me 'sweetheart,' it hit me in a whole new way. I go to clock out of work and wish an easy night to my coworkers before officially heading out. Q follows me out and we walk towards the parking lot. 

"Shall I drive? I only had one shot and it has long worn off already." I offer to Q. He hadn't had much to drink, only a shot or two and a beer and I know he can handle his liquor pretty well, but i'd rather play it safe and be the designated driver for the evening. 

"That would be much appreciated since i'm a little intoxicated, also because I have no clue where you live." He jokes around. We both hop into my car and my music blasts through the speakers. It wasn't just any music either, it was my Slipknot CD, the one I listen to when i'm especially mad. We both jump at the sudden cacophony of noise and I quickly bolt to turn down the volume. "That tells me exactly how pissed off you were earlier!" He chuckles and I cover my mouth in shame, speechless that the guy i'm trying to swoon just heard the hell that I listen to. 

"This is the only thing I have in, I hope you don't mind." I can feel my face turning red.

"That's fine, I don't mind and i'd love to listen to something a little different for once." I turn the volume back on and we start to head over to my house. The whole way there as we talked about nonsense, I could see Q out of the corner of my eye head banging to the music, and it eased my nerves in a weird way. Sharing music with someone is a deep form of intimacy to me, seeing someone enjoy what I play is something that fills me with no greater joy. As I catch occasional glances at him, the way the street lights illuminated his face and framed his features just made him seem even more attractive. 

We pull into my driveway and I guide Q into my now quiet home. He seats himself on my couch and I mix up a glass of rum and coke for the two of us. I hand him his drink and take a seat right next to him. It was then where he really wanted to get into the nitty gritty of my recent relationship status update. 

"So he had rules for what you could wear, where you could go, what you could do? Sounds like the jabberings of someone who's insecure if you ask me." He sips his drink. The amount of disgust Q has for the actions of my ex is so reassuring that i'm not crazy. 

"Had I not been working tonight, I would have broken every single stupid rule he had for me. Especially the one about what I can wear, that one bugged me the most." I had a whole outfit saved hidden away in the closet that I had kept secret. I had a sneaking feeling that things would have come to a messy end and bought it out of spite. 

"I would kill to see you in it." Seems as though he's following in suit with my energy and he's on the same page as I am. He looks me up and down and slides a hand on my thigh, I already feel my motor revving to go.

"Why leave it to the imagination when I could just give you a show?" His eyes flicker like a candle and I can feel his desires radiating off of his warm skin. I quickly hop up and disappear into my room. In my drawers I find my black lace lingerie that framed and clung to my body in the perfect ways sensing the outfit wouldn't stay on for too long. Next in the closet I fish around for the wine red velvet halter crop top and the black pencil skirt I had stashed away. As the cherry on top on completed it all with the black platform heels I had. 

I step down stairs and Q quietly takes in the view. I slowly walk closer towards him and stop as soon as i'm in front of him between his spread legs. 

"Didn't you know staring is rude, Quinn?" He's clearly taken aback and I can see him struggling to keep it together. I straddle him and his hands feel over the curve of my ass and venture towards my hips where they rest. He stares in awe at the goods I have on display until he makes eye contact. Those chocolate brown eyes could tell a whole story, and I could never get tired of it. I bring our faces closer and lock our lips together in a deep kiss. "If we're gonna be having fun tonight, we're playing by my rules tonight." I say in a dominating tone. It was my turn to have my way. 

"If that's what you want sweetheart, use me as you wish, call the shots tonight." I devilishly smile as the sinful thoughts and ideas begin to pour into my head and I feel myself growing wet at the scenarios that play in my mind. Without another word, I take Q by his hand and drag him upstairs to the bedroom. I throw him on the bed and he throws his shirt off. 

"So what are your limits Quinn? Ever been tied up? Blindfolded? Teased?" I say as my finger tips trace along his inner thighs, he groans a little at my touch. 

"Kinky tonight aren't we?" I remove my shirt and skirt to reveal the lingerie hidden underneath and go to grab some special items from deep within the closet. "I can handle anything you give me. But just in case, my safe-word is pumpernickel." I stop in my tracks and try to stifle a laugh. 

"Interesting word, but I will be sure to remember it. Now let's get you out of those restricting pants." I tug at his belt and remove his pants to reveal the tent that was hidden in his boxers. I rub him through the thing fabric and watch as he screws his eyes shut. "Oh you have no idea what you're in for now Quinn. This hard already and i've barely even touched you." I bring out the scarf I had and tie his wrists together and tie them up to the head board of the bed, leaving Q vulnerable and open. As a final piece, I place the blindfold over his eyes. 

"I'm not allowed to see that smoking hot bod of yours? Now this is torture." For a moment I look over his body, needy with lust filled desire and it's eye candy to me. He restrains against the bondage around his wrists and his muscles flex for a moment and I feel myself pulsate at the sight. I lean in close to his ear, the fun begins now. 

"Oh darling, there's much more coming to you." I crawl between his legs and rub over his sizable bulge and watch as his breath hitches and his body twitches at the sensation. "You tell me when you're close no matter what, if you cum too soon you'll be punished. Don't be afraid to make as much noise as you want, i'd love to hear what dirty noises come out of you. Never be afraid of using your safe-word, I may be in control but your well being still matters to me. Got it?" He whimpers underneath my touch. 

"Yes, please continue it feels so fucking good." I smirk as his mouth falls open letting his steamy hot breath escape. I lay a few kisses above the band of his boxers before taking the waist band in my teeth and slowly pulling them down to free his dick that stands at full attention before me. I quickly grab the hitachi wand from my toys and turn it on, a low humming sound fills the room and Q tenses up below me. I tease him a little and trace it along his inner thighs and just around his cock, but never touching it. "Please do something. Anything. I'm so hard please." I smile because hearing him beg is truly a spectacle and something I wish I could hear all the time. His wish is my command and I place the the wand just below the head of his cock and his back arches off the bed and his fists clench above his head grabbing at the scarf to brace himself for the overwhelming and heightened sensation of pleasure that washes over him. 

"Oh shit. God. Please more that feels so good." I start running it up and down his length and watch as his hips convulse aching for more friction. "I'm close, holy fuck i'm close." He confesses between moans and I quickly remove the toy and his dick twitches in attempts to find friction to chase the high it craves. Q whines at the loss of pleasure and it's music to my ears. 

"Not just yet. I haven't even stripped down yet." I remove my bra and panties and sit on top of Q's hard on. I grind my hips and feel as his cock rubs against the folds of my dripping wet pussy. "Mmm~" A low hum falls out of my mouth because I know i'm in for quite a ride. He feels so thick and hard outside of my body in this moment, I could only imagine what it'd feel like inside of me. "How bad do you wanna cum?" I say teasing him in a pouty voice and all he can do is let out unintelligible babbles. "That's not an answer Quinn." I lift myself up and his groans only get louder and his feet kick at the sheets on the bed at the once again lost friction. 

"Please I wanna cum so bad, let me cum please." I travel up his body until my navel hangs above his mouth, I can feel his steaming breath blowing on me and it only excites me more. 

"Show me how bad." I lower myself down and the moment he realizes what's going on he quickly gets to work lapping up really fast at whatever his tongue could reach. "Fuck Q that feels so good." I moan out to let him know he's doing a good job. I lavish in the sensation of the wet warmth of his tongue plunging into me and circling around my clit, humming to add vibrations, hitting all my most sensitive spots. This man knew how to please a lady. I start grinding my hips to help him out a little as I feel my climax slowly beginning to approach. "I'm gonna cum Q keep fucking sucking on my clit like that." Like a dog he quickly obeys and gives my wanted attention to my throbbing clit as he bites gently, sucks, and licks it I feel myself come undone and tremble through my high with a drawn out groan. 

I decided he's had enough torture and go to remove the blindfold. He quickly blinks his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the dimly lit room after having that sense taken away. I lean down and kiss his lips that are soaked in my juices, moaning as I taste the liquid ecstasy, tongues tangles together in desperation. He hums back and I pull away to trail kisses from his jawline, to his neck, down to his chest, lower and lower until i'm met with his hard on that is leaking with a need for attention. I lick up whatever pre-cum resided on the tip and look up as he watches breathlessly. 

"What's wrong Quinn, cat got your tongue?" 

"Quite the opposite. Bitch got my dick." My eyes go wide and there's no stopping the ugly laugh that escapes my mouth. It totally ruined the sexy dominating attitude I had going this whole evening but it was comical and swift on his part. 

"Shut up that was terrible." I say, still giggling a little bit. He gives a cocky smile in return. 

"Make me." Those were words he was soon going to mistake. I plunge down and take his whole cock into my mouth with my nose bouncing against his stomach. "Oh fuck!" He yells out at the suddenness of me taking him in. It sure did get him to stop talking as he dissolved into nothing but a moaning mess which only made me wet all over again. With each bob I take, I feel his hips start to match rhythms and start pounding against my face reaching in deeper as his tip hits the back of my throat and I gag a little. "I'm so close please let me cum dammit!" He cries out as the thrusts of his hips begins to falter but never losing power and I feel his dick twitch in my mouth. Just to torture him a little more, I slide him out of my mouth and back away so he falls away from the high he was so close to. "Please no, not again."

"Just a little longer darling, all good things come to those who wait." I straddle him again, but this time I line him up with my entrance, teasing myself as I rub his tip along my folds a little. I sink down slowly and Q's mouth falls open and his head falls back at the sensation of finally being inside of me. I decided to reward him a little and lean up and remove the scarf that bounds his wrists. "Since you've been so good." I say with a smirk. I slowly start to bounce my hips and feel as he slides in and out of me, hitting all the right spots that make it feel as though electricity is shooting out of every pore. Q's hands grip at my hips so hard that I think that it might bruise, but it felt good and I knew I had built him up for so long tonight already. 

In desperation and relishing the taste of his freedom, he starts slamming hard up into me and I knew he was close but he wasn't going to say. Just as soon as he thought he had his way again, I tripped that thought away by stopping my movements and using my weight to hold his hips down against the mattress. 

"Were you not going to tell me you were getting close?" He tries to use his hands to move my hips, but I wasn't going to budge. I can feel him twitching like crazy in me and judging by his face he looks as though he's going to be seeing beyond the stars when he finally releases all i've made him pent up. "Beg for it." 

"Sweetheart please i'm so close, this is the third time. You feel so good around me and I just want to cum." The way he said sweetheart in a sad needy tone just made my heart melt. I release the weight I had on him and a fire ignites behind his eyes. He grabs my waist to hold me in place as he desperately thrusts into me getting faster and faster. I cum for a second time without warning as Q continues pounding into me relentlessly with feverish intent. I feel so oversensitive and i'm hunched over, leaning on top of Q as I whine from the overstimulation. It all came to a quick close with a final hard thrust he releases what felt like endless hot spurts of cum into me with a loud continuous throaty groan. 

Finally we both lay there breathless and exhausting from what felt like the best sex i've had in ages. 

"I haven't had sex like that in a while." I tell him as I push the now knotted, sweat drenched hair away from my face. 

"I don't think i've had sex like that ever. I don't usually play sub, something about you got me down on my knees. Wanted you to have your fun." I felt proud of myself for taking on the role, it felt empowering and a lot more satisfying. I could get used to this. "Y'know, I hope this isn't just a one night stand because i'd kinda like to take you to a movie." 

"I think i'd like that a lot Quinn." I say smiling and looking into the mocha puppy dog eyes that had me hooked from the start. Just when I had thought i'd have no chance throwing myself back into the dating ring, the universe drops the most unexpected twists into the tale. My twist: my favorite regular at the bar.


	12. Shown the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian asks you on a simple movie date at his place for your first date but your nerves cloud your thoughts. That’s okay though because he isn’t afraid to show you how relationships work and what love feels like in its simplest forms.

You felt your face go hot and you froze up. You see his lips moving and can only assume he’s talking to you but nothing but the garbled echoes was all you could hear of his voice. It seemed so distant though he was standing right in front of you. You take a moment to breathe and focus in on what he’s saying, when you finally open your eyes again and look back to him again he looks to see if you’ve landed back on earth, concerned if you were okay. 

“I’m so sorry Brian, what did you say?” You say as you begin to ground yourself back into reality promising yourself that you’d pay full attention to the query Q had for you. 

“I asked if you would like to go out on a date with me?” He asks innocently with a light smile and a sparkle in his eyes as he awaits an answer from you. There it was. The question that made your brain melt and drain out of your ears. You had never been with anyone before, let alone go on a date. Both of you also had been friends for so long and this measly crush on him felt like nothing but a wild fantasy in your head, never once thinking the day would come where someone would finally reciprocate those same mushy feelings. Especially him. 

“Are you sure?” You say as an impulse response. Upon hearing yourself say that, you quickly realized those words were a foolish mistake. As you stood there with sweaty palms, you mentally slapped yourself over and over for making such a ridiculous comment. But to your surprise, he chuckles. 

“Yes i’m sure! I would never joke about something like this.” The anxiety wells as you begin to see that this isn’t a dream anymore, no amount of pinching yourself could stop this from happening. With your heart racing and adrenaline rushing through your head like a raging river, your arms shake and legs feel as though they’re cracking under the pressure. You smile though despite it all. 

“I would really like that.” You could see imaginary fireworks shooting off all around him and it made you feel warm inside to see such raw joy in him. 

“Movie at my place tomorrow, just me and you. How does that sound?” You nod your head in agreement since your ability to speak proper english has deteriorated tremendously and he pulls you in for a hug. You’ve hugged before many times, but this time around the little details of it all stood out so much more. You could feel his heart beat against yours, his arms were wrapped delicately around your frame, you always felt so safe and secure in his embrace. “1:00 tomorrow, i’ll see you then!” He gives that smirk that mentally took you out every time and you felt a pulsing in your head that made the world stop spinning for just a moment. You wave good bye to him and retreat off to your home where you collapse onto the couch and recount every detail of your little lunch outing. 

You squeal into the pillow as the only way to ease the flood of exhilaration that flooded your nerve system with waves of charges that felt relentless. Once all of that was released out into the universe, everything else began to sink in as your brain worked over time to provide me with the endless questions. 

How does a date work? Are we an official thing? What do I do? What if he wants to have sex with me, what do I do?

The technicalities of it all made you feel as though you were mentally sinking down the drain into delusional thoughts. This was all so new to you that you couldn’t help but create a new question every second as to how to go about working with this new relationship with Q. It was all you could think about until the moment your head hit your pillow, viciously bouncing back and forth between overwhelming jubilation and crippling foreboding. 

When you wake up, panic sinks in yet again after a restless night of up and down sleep. As you get ready to go to his place you had two options laid out before you: wear that one dress Q always complimented you on or just the casual T-shirt and shorts you normally wore. It would be times like this where you would normally call Q up for advice and help, but now that the situation involved him, it would have been kind of weird so you were left to your own devices and trued to rationalize all your thoughts and figure it all out. 

After a little while of rationalizing your decisions, you conclude that the dress what a bit too much and settled for your typical casual attire. As you clean yourself up in the bathroom and splash some water in your face, you look up to the mirror and see yourself staring back. Worry was all you could make out on your face, it didn’t take a mind reader to see it either. It’s not that you were having second thoughts about the date, you were having second thoughts about yourself. 

What if i’m not what he wants? What if he doesn’t like me after this?

You were basically flying on autopilot as you escaped reality and got lost in the maze of your mind’s thoughts. Next thing you knew, you were standing on his porch standing right in front of him. 

“You look frazzled today, are you feeling okay?” His eyes scan over you and there was no way of hiding what you were thinking from him. He could dissect what was going on in your head better and faster than you could for yourself. 

“I’m just nervous. I just don’t know what to do on a date. I was so nervous that I even overthought my outfit if i’m being brutally honest.” He brings you inside where the TV in the living room was set up and the sofa awaited with the coffee table neatly set up with a glass bowl of popcorn. 

“There’s no need to be nervous sweetheart, i’ll show you the ropes. Let’s have a seat on the couch. We can talk about things if you want.” The cushions deflate as you place yourself on the couch, it dips even further down when Q seats himself next to you. 

“So.. umm..” You twiddle with your fingers as a cold sweat breaks out on your forehead. “What exactly... do couples do?” You weren’t sure how else to word the question without sounding ridiculous. It was a very serious question to you though, all the years of romance films had filled your brain to the gills with what an ideal relationship should be, but you weren’t sure if that’s an accurate depiction or narrative you should base yourself upon. You wanted something more authentic, something that felt natural. Q’s eyes look to the ceiling as he reaches the deepest parts of his head to formulate an answer for you. 

“Well, couples just do things they enjoy doing together. Couples are like best friends but more physically intimate if they want. Holding hands, kissing, other things if they’re comfortable with it. Kind of the high school puppy love stuff. Couples just enjoy being in the presence of the other, they feel a connection to each other, enjoy spending time together, and want to grow together. Does that make sense?” He trails on with his insightful response, speaking with his hands as his face contorts in a cartoonish manner as he gets deeper into the topic. You nod along as he continues talking, you watch carefully at the way he speaks about love; His eyes always caught yours when he said certain words like “romance” and “love,” his tone was subdued and passionate, each movement of his hands emphasized all of those things and wrapped it up like a bow atop a present. 

“I’ve never held someone’s hand before. Romantically speaking at least.” You say staring at Q’s broad hands as they rested on his thigh. His hands peels off of his jeans and an open outstretched palm awaits before you in the space between you and your date for the day. 

“It’s simple, but hands fit together like a puzzle.” Your finger tips trace the lines of his palms. Your palms soon are connected together as your fingers interlace and lock in with his. What he said clicked together as you sat there with warm hands interlocked in front of you. Every finger seemed to just slip into place and find its proper spot, his hand felt as though it was made to fit yours, a gesture seemingly so simple made for such a complicated wave of emotions. “See what I mean?” When you look back up at him, your eyes don’t go to his eyes, but rather his lips. 

“Bri...” You chew on the inner walls of your cheeks as they heat up to a shade of pink wanting to just get your next question out but hesitating a bit. “Can I... This is weird... but, can you show me what a kiss is like?” You take your time as you ask him the next question that ailed you. His free hand traces along your cheek and makes the hair on your neck stand on end as the sensation trickles down your spine until you’re covered in goose bumps. 

“Well, a kiss is just as natural as holding hands, you just kind of know what to do when it happens. You look into each other’s eyes...” His eyes stare into yours and they give you a comforting green light to continue. “You slowly inch together and tilt your head to make everything piece together...” His fingertips under your chin guide you closer to him. “And then you close your eyes, and just.. let the magic happen.” Your eyes flutter closed and you feel the heat of his face radiating onto yours, you feel his breath hot on your agape lips. Your lips finally meet and you felt an almost electric tingling in your lips as they curve together with his and you breathe in the sensation. 

When he goes to pull away, you’re quick to quickly grab his cheeks and pull him in for another taste. You wanted nothing but to feel this over and over again, the sensation as though nothing else in the world mattered but you two. Your heart hammered in your chest and you felt as though your head was gonna fall off your body because of how overwhelmed with the rush serotonin that flooded each crevice of your head. He hums and you feel the vibrations against your lips and finally pull away. 

“I’m guessing you liked it?” He says with his hand resting on your thigh, rubbing gentle circles with the pad of his thumb. 

“I did, a lot actually.” You play with the ends of your hair unsure of what else to say as you feel your cheeks hurting because of how much you’re smiling like a lovestruck fool. 

“Anything else you want to know about?” He scoots in closer anticipating another question to escape your lips, but you’re quick to shut that down. 

“Not ready for anything more really, but I’ll let you know when I am.” You say with a smirk and a wink. Q quickly tones down his advances and brings it down to a more comfortable level. 

“Shall we watch the movie then?” He scoots you in close next to him so he’s wrapped around you like a blanket, safe and warm. You nod and he hits play on ‘Back to the Future.’ 

As you laid against him with his arms holding you, your nerves feel eased and you felt the calmest you had in a while. It all felt so right as though this was how things were meant to be. As you reflect on how scared you were, you begin to think: Maybe I wound myself up a little too much. 

Maybe you did, but it didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was the content sensation you felt being with your new boyfriend who wasn’t afraid to give you some guidance.


	13. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q’s girlfriend finds herself in a bit of a pickle when she finds out that she is pregnant and knows how Q feels about that situation. After a night out for drinks, Q comes home to the news and it doesn’t fair too well...

I sat there with the test in my hands, blinking hard to make sure i’m seeing it all correctly. No matter how many times I blinked, the lines never once changed. 

I’m pregnant. 

I had some suspicions really, I know my body pretty well. I mistook morning sickness for food poisoning, my chest felt like it was taking a lot more of a beating when Brian and I would get intimate, and the most obvious thing: my period was late. 

I stood there in the bathroom behind a closed door and I felt overwhelmed with a roller coaster of emotions. The first thing to hit was immense joy. I had always wanted to start a family and have a kid running around, it had been bouncing about in my head ever since Brian and I had gotten married and that dream was finally coming true. The next emotion to hit was fear an anxiety. I knew how Brian felt about kids and having any of his own, the thought of it made him mentally shut down. How was I going to tell him? There’s no changing this fact and it’s better to rip the band aid off rather than extending the pain. I need to tell him as soon as I can, but I wanted to tell him at a good time. 

I step outside of the bathroom with the positive test hidden behind my back and bump into Brian. He places his hands on my shoulders and steadies me while chuckling. 

“Easy baby, where’s the fire.” He jokes and I force a laugh. “Hey I was just about to head out for a couple of drinks with the guys, did you wanna join us?” He asks pointing to the door and pleading with his deep brown hypnotic eyes. I think about the situation i’m in and act fast with an answer so he didn’t suspect anything wrong. 

“Honey, i’m a little tired today and not really in the mood, I think i’ll sit this one out. You go have fun tonight, okay?” His smile fades a bit. 

“Are you sure, I don’t mind having a quiet night with you instead.” With one hand I playfully push him towards the door and give a convincing smile. 

“No, no. You go and have a little fun, just don’t get too crazy and don’t start any fights.” I joke around with him to ensure that there’s no hard feelings. He gives me a kiss good bye and heads out the front door. I grip the test hard in my hand and feel my heart and stomach plummet as I crash onto the couch. 

What do I do now? Well, there’s only one person I knew I could call. I bring out my phone and throw the positive test on the coffee table... Note to self: clean coffee table later. Pregnancy test residue is not the best stuff to just have lingering around on a surface you use. 

“Hello?”

“Bessy! Thank god, I need advice and support.” I spoke frantically as I feel my body burn in a cold nervous sweat. 

“Well sweetie what’s going on? Did Q do something to you? I’ll march down there and straighten him out myself I have to.” Her anger rises and she begins to over enunciate each word to make a point, but i’m quick to cool her off. 

“No! This has nothing to do with Brian! I mean, it does, but not in the way you might think.” 

“Oh? What exactly do you mean then?” I shift in my seat and stare off into the distance. 

“I’m pregnant.” The line goes silent as I await something, anything to be said. “Bess? You still there?”

“Yes i’m still here. I certainly see why you’re having some issues but the best advice I got for you darling is to just be honest and open about it. You can’t hide this from him, he’ll figure it all out sooner or later.” 

“But you know how he feels about this.” I rest my face in the palm of my hand and feel as my head throbs. The headache from the stress feels like it’s splitting my skull in two. 

“Well that’s his problem, it’s either he shapes up or ships out. He can either learn to be a dad or run from his problems and pay child support, and he’d be pretty stupid to lose someone like you. He knows he’d be stupid to lose you, and that’s why I have hope for him to make the better choice.” She has a point. I know I can’t control how he’ll react to this or how he’s going to handle the situation after I tell him, but I know he’ll at least think before he does something he’ll regret. 

“Thanks Bess, once he gets home I think i’m just gonna dive in and tell him. I can’t lie to him, i’ll feel like shit..” 

“I’m glad I could help you out my dear. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or Joey.” I thank her again and hang up. Her advice seemed to help ease up my nerves a bit, but I still couldn’t help but feel this subtle sense of anxiety that lingered. Who wouldn’t be even a little nervous to talk to your significant other about something as big as this?

I take the test and toss it away in the trash and clean up the coffee table, no one wants nasty residue in their table. For the rest of the night, I unwound by binge watching some movies to take my mind off of everything. The night progressed more and more, and I hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten until Brian came stumbling through the front door visibly drunk and disheveled. My head snaps to his direction and in a quick second I felt the anxiety pulling at my stomach again. 

“heeey baby, i’m hooome.” He plops down on the couch and reeks of Jameson. He starts kissing up all over me and gets all touchy feely as he always did when he was drunk. I lightly push him off, it wasn’t amusing tonight and I start second guessing my decision to talk to him about everything. “Awee c’mon love-bug, I thought you loved my kisses.” His head rests on my shoulder and his eyes glow like fishbowls up to me with his lip pouting out. 

“I do, I just, i’m not in the mood honey.” I push him off of me once again and his smile fades away. He looks shocked and even though he’s drunk, I know he’s sober enough to start puzzling things together. 

“Did I do something wrong? You’ve been acting strange all day, what’s wrong?” He’s very serious and his hand is on mine. Well, here goes nothing. 

“I’m pregnant Brian.” I say it point blank. It came spewing out, and honestly it felt good to finally release it after having it brew in me for a couple of hours. His hand slides off of mine and I see the panic settling into his nerves. 

“No. No, you can’t be. Did the boys set you up? This is a punishment, right? Where’d you hide the cameras?” He looks around the house frantically desperately searching for any hidden cameras. When his eyes divert back to me, I look him in his eyes and say nothing to him. He gets the point that this isn’t some kind of joke and his hands begin frantically raking through his hair. “This can’t be true. You can’t be pregnant, you just can’t. I can’t be a dad.” He rambles endlessly without any signs of stopping, and if i’m being honest it’s getting on my nerves.

“Brian. I can’t make this up, I need you in this with me.” I raise my tone to try and get across to him as I feel my emotions beginning to overwhelm every fiber of my body.

“I need another drink, I shouldn’t have left the bar.” He gets up from the couch and attempts to stumble to the kitchen. I quickly get up and grab his wrist and stop him. 

“Drinking won’t change this or make it go away, Brian. You can’t just drink away your problems and avoid something like this.” He jerks his hand out of mine and starts stepping in closer standing tall over me. He doesn’t intimidate me in the slightest and I puff up my chest to match. 

“I told you from the beginning I didn’t want kids.” His voice booms and it rattles me slightly but it doesn’t break me down. 

“Should’ve thought about that before you wanted to start doing things without a condom. Stop acting so immature and take some responsibility.” He goes blank for a moment staring into my soul but I refused to ease the position I stood in. Suddenly, I felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I didn’t feel sad, just frustrated. His mouth opens to say something but I quickly put a finger up to his lips to stop him from saying anything else. “Y’know what? you’re drunk and not thinking straight. I’m not in the mood for this so i’m going out. I don’t want to be around you right now or hear anything you have to say.” I storm upstairs to the bedroom and start packing an overnight back and shoot Bess a quick text. 

Me: Hey Bess, mind if I stay a night or two?

Bessy: Of course it is, i’ll set up the guest room for you. Tell me everything once you get here. Love you. 

Brian comes into the room and watches as I pack my things. 

“You can’t be serious. Where are you going?” I shove my way past him and make my way to the front door. I refuse to say anything else knowing that if I do open my mouth, nothing pleasant is going to come out. “You say i’m the immature one!” He shouts to me as I close the door behind me and hop into my car. As I drive down the road, the further I get, the harder the tears fall. 

I’m hunched over in distress and knock on the door hoping that I don’t wake up the kids. The door swings open and there’s Joe standing there looking a bit down himself. He doesn’t say anything but he pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing more tears out of me that I didn’t know I still had. 

He guides me in and grabs my bag from me.

“Bess is busy putting Remo down for the night, you can stick around in the guest room for now. I’m so sorry sweetie, trust me i’m about to have some choice words with that idiot.” In the doorframe stood the silhouette of Bess. Her and Joe lock eyes and Joe drops his gaze and leaves the room. Bess takes a seat next to me on the bed and rubs soothing circles on my back and I start crying again. 

She doesn’t say anything, she just continues to hold me close and let me pour out my emotions through broken choked sobs while occasionally giving me soft calming and reassuring notions. 

“He just freaked out, he sounded so stupid. I know it’s because he’s drunk but it doesn’t make it hurt any less to see him so unsupportive.” I finally had calmed myself enough to get what I wanted out of my system and out to anyone who would listen to me. 

“I know darling. Like you said, he’s drunk and he’s being irrational.” She wraps an arm around me with a grip on my shoulder. “I’m not defending his actions, but you also need to remember the commitment issues he has. Let’s see, how long did it take you two to finally become an official thing?”

“3 months and countless dates.” I say recalling each time he took me out and remembering the first time he called me his girlfriend, it made me want to explode out of joy. 

“And how long did you guys date until he finally grew some balls to propose to you even though you both knew you wouldn’t want anyone else but each other?”

“7 excruciating years.” I never wanted to rush him, but it didn’t hurt to drop some hints here and there so that’s what I did. The stories I hear from the other guys about how terrified Brian was to finally pop the question always make my heart melt. He wanted to propose for so long even before I started hinting about it to him, but he always waited things out for fear of making things official and then it all falling apart. I knew about his last long term relationship, and really it broke my heart. I just learned to be patient with him, it’s not an easy thing to have a memory and experience like that chained to you. It’s even harder to deal with if your partner isn’t understanding, so I made the effort to help him out because I truly did love him, flaws and all. 

“I predict that with this — in the next eight to nine months — he’ll ease up on the idea and slowly accept it and be okay with the idea of having a kid of his own. This is a big step and milestone for a couple, it’s the biggest commitment. I think in the morning, especially after he sobers up and Joey gets done talking with him, he’ll realize he was being irrational and blew things out of proportion. It’s important that you two talk this out and communicate and comprehend what the other is saying. Until then, get some rest, save your energy, no more tears my darling, it’ll all be okay. I’m here with you every step of the way and I think Joey feels the same.” I look to her, she tilts her head and gives me a reassuring smile and helps wipe away a few stray tears on my face. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” I wipe off my face with the back of my hand and take a deep breath in. “I’m really tired from all this crying, I think i’m gonna head to sleep. Thanks Bess for being here for me.” I give her a big hug and squeeze really tight and she squeezes back. 

“You get some rest.” She gets up from the bed and leaves, giving me one last glance before she closes the door and leaves me in the comforting silence of the room. I crawl under the sheets and after what felt like forever, I finally dozed off to sleep. 

When I awoke I had forgotten where I was, I checked the empty space next to me looking for Brian only to find the area barren of the warm body I wanted so badly to cuddle. I hear the door creak open and I pop open an eye slightly to see little Milana poking her head in, she smiles wide and bounces over to the bedside. 

“Hey kiddo, look at how big you’re getting! Have you been eating miracle grow?” She giggles and shakes her head. 

“No! I don’t even know what that is!” Her laughter fills the room and warms my heart. “Mommy and daddy wanted me to see if you were awake. They made delicious breakfast!”

“Well if it’s delicious then I should get going to get some! Thank you Milana.” She patters away and runs back off to the kitchen. I pull the covers off of my body and feel the cold air start to cool off my body and awaken my nerves. After a couple minutes of stretching out my tired body I shuffle into the dining room to see everyone sitting at the table. All eyes were on me and they all smile. 

“Well good morning sleeping beauty! Get enough rest last night?” I nod my head and take a seat at the table where a plate of hash-browns and an omelette await me. “I gave him quite the talk last night I should have you know and I think I helped him pull his head out of his a—“ Joe quickly pauses as his eyes dart to his two kids who are munching away at their breakfast and Bess shoots him a quick glare for him to watch what he says. “Pull his head out of his rear end... Anyways, If you’re okay with it, Q is on his way here to talk to you. If you don’t want to, I can handle it.” I stare at him blankly unsure how to react.

“I think... I think it’ll be fine Joe. I want to see him, I want to fix this.” He smiles to me and conveniently a knock echoes through the house sending all six dogs into a barking fit. Joe goes to open the door and in stepped Brian. He looked tired and hungover. When our eyes meet, I can see the guilt written all over his face. 

“Okay kiddos, let’s go have some outside time!” Bessy rallies up the kids and makes her swift exit out of the awkward situation. Remo and Milana hoot and holler as they hop out of their chairs and beeline to the door to the backyard following their mom. Joe starts clearing off the table and cleaning things up and shoots Brian a momentary glare before going back to what he was doing. I grab Brian by his hand and guide him to the guest room and close the door behind us. The first thing he does is wrap me up in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry. I was so drunk last night and my emotions were heightened in the worst way. I said things I didn’t mean and I know I must have hurt you. I couldn’t sleep well last night especially after Gatto chewed me out, I hated waking up without you in bed next to me.” His eyes gloss up with tears and his voice is hushed as it begins to break. We both sit down on the bed and I rest my head on his shoulder. 

“I was wrong too, it doesn’t help fighting fire with fire. I’m sorry for some of the rude things I said last night.” I feel my eyes well up, but realize there’s the bigger picture to take care of. “I know this whole thing is scary for you because I know how you feel about kids, this is kind if scary for me too y’know.”

“I did a lot of thinking about that last night and this morning. Mostly this morning when I was sick because of this nasty hangover. I think it’s just so sudden and that’s what scared me the most, but when is something like this not sudden? I over reacted. And I just want you to know I want to have a kid with you and only you.” His words shock me as my head shoots up and I look at him, he smiles faintly. Just like that I started to cry again, curse these hormones. “Did I say something. wrong? Are you okay?” 

“No Brian, you didn’t say anything wrong. You said everything in the best way possible.” I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. His hands feel up my waist and guide their way to my back where he presses me close. 

“I love you so much baby. We’re in this together.” His words were so soothing and so passionate, that’s how I knew everything was going to be okay.


	14. Shown the Ropes (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q’s girlfriend has been wanting to take things to a new level but isn’t sure how to do go about doing it. But at the mall she passes by a lingerie store and ideas start going.

It had now been a couple of months since Q and I started dating, and honestly he’s been super patient and loving with me. He makes me feel so secure whenever i’m with him, he doesn’t pressure me or rush me into doing anything, he flaunts me and talks about me endlessly, he’s just the sweetest man a girl could be with. 

I’ve been thinking about us a lot and have been wondering what it would be like to finally be physically intimate with him, but the idea of going all the way makes me super anxious. I want to talk to him about it, but I just don’t know how to bring it up and not be weird or awkward about it because I feel someone my age should just know these things.

I decided to head out to the mall by myself for the day since I had cleaned out my closet recently. I stopped through a few stores and decided to spoil myself a little. I got a few casual dresses, shirts, sweaters, and jeans. Basically a whole new wardrobe update that I really needed. I walk through the mall humming to myself, happy with all the new purchases I made but then I slow my pace as I pass by a store that caught my eye. 

Victoria Secret. 

Just so happened my phone starts ringing in my pocket and I answer immediately. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey lovely.” His voice is extra chipper, I could practically hear him smiling through the phone. It made me smile like an idiot in the middle of the mall. 

“Hey Q-tie pie. What’s up?” 

“Oh nothing really, just wanted to see if you wanted to come over. Got the day off and I want to see my favorite person.” He’s such a charmer, he always knew how to get me blushing in the easiest ways. 

“I’m just out at the mall and got myself some new clothes, a treat yourself kind of day. I’m finishing up here, be there in like 30 if that’s fine?” 

“Don’t rush yourself, take your time. I just hope you put on a little fashion show for me when you get here gorgeous.” I let out a tiny squeal and feel my cheeks go red hot. 

“Anything for you Q, see you later.” I hang up and look back to the looming aura of the Victoria Secret that stood before me. My mind starts wandering. I think I know how to open this conversation in the best way possible. 

I wander into the dimly lit lingerie and underwear store and start perusing the products. rows upon row of lacy undergarments carefully put on display. I pick a few up and hold them up basking in the elegant dainty beauty of them. With each set that catches my eye, I hold them close in my hands and retreat away to the changing room. 

Each one that I put on, I feel a surge of confidence fill my soul. The way the lingerie hugged my body to show off my curves, accentuated all the right details, it felt so right. This felt like a new boost in morale. I had never gone out of my way to look or feel sexy, I had always settled for comfort, but this was empowering. I ended up falling in love and bought a few pairs, excited to show them off to Q once I got over to his place. My imagination wandered as I questioned what his reaction would be to the promiscuous undergarments. 

When I did arrive, I hauled my shopping bags in and the moment he saw me, he brought me in for a sweet kiss. It would never get old feeling the way his lips felt against mine. 

“Guessing you had a fun day today?” He asked. I smiled and eagerly nodded my head. 

“I wanna show off some of the stuff I got.” His smiles beams and stretches from ear to ear. 

“I bet it all looks fantastic on you, can’t wait to see all of it.” I skip away to the bathroom with my bags in tow and dig through to find all my favorite outfits. 

I come out in outfit after outfit as Q sits back on the couch and watches with a gleam in his eyes. He cooed at every outfit and gushed at each detail he loved. “I love that color on you, makes you look extra cute.” and “I love the way that dress makes your body look.” were by far my two favorite things he told me. I cherish the soft and tender love, the fountain of adoration never ran dry with him. 

Finally I took a final step into the new lingerie, a black sheer lacy bra that made my boobs look fuller with the matching panty that curved around my ass in the best way. I took one last look in the mirror at my satisfying figure before putting my clothes on over it. When I stepped out in the outfit I arrived in, Q pouted a bit. 

“Why so glum babe?” I ask as I step over to him. 

“Was that it? You made it seem like I was gonna get to see more.” I lightly took my bottom lip between my teeth. 

“Oh there is more, but there’s some strings attached to it.” I drop my pants and straddle up onto Q, never breaking eye contact as I slowly peel off my shirt. His eyes move from mine down to my chest and they take in the sight of the virgin skin he’s never seen before. “I want you to show me how I can pleasure you.”

“L-Like... all the way?” He fumbles over his words, visibly flustered by the proposition I placed before him. 

“Not yet, I don’t think i’m ready for that.”

“That’s okay, I just wanted to see...” He swallows thickly as his hands shakily smooth over my hips showing self restraint to be as delicate as he can with me. “I’m sure you know what a blowjob is, right?” My cheeks start to burn and I nod my head. 

“I just don’t know how to properly give one.” 

“Okay love, i’m gonna need you to get down on your knees then.” I slide off of his lap and felt the bulge in his pants that made him sharply inhale through his teeth and let out a groan. I stood between his knees with hands slowly tracing up his inner thighs, I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, his hips lift slightly off the couch so I could pull them halfway down his thigh. Before my eyes was the tent in his pants, and I felt myself freeze for a moment to realize that I have a lot to work with. 

As he reached for the waist band of his boxers, I felt my heart racing out of my chest. It sprung free and stood at attention before me, it was huge to me. Q sees my face and chuckles. 

“You see what you do to me, love?” I didn’t know what to do but stay there and bask in the sight before me. “Start easy, don’t take it all at once or you might gag. Try to avoid using teeth, but don’t be afraid to use a lot of tongue.” He tucks my hair behind my ears and gently glides his finger tips across my jaw. I take his cock in my hand and experimentally lick from the base up to the tip. “Fuuuck~” He gasped out and I watched as his head lolled back. 

With a smile I lick along the slit before taking the tip of him into my mouth and start bobbing my head to get used to the feeling. His hand rests gently on the top of my head and he watches with half lidded eyes, his breathing grew erratic every time I swirl my tongue around. 

“God baby, just like that. You’re so good at this, you make me feel so good.” The endless words of affirmation he kept giving me only turned me on more and made me work harder. I started taking more of him in my mouth, deeper, sucking harder and faster. When I looked up and met eyes with him, I swear I felt his dick twitch in my mouth. “Darling, i’m close. Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep going.” His hands started to tangle into my hair and grip slightly, I felt his hips slightly jerk up and I moaned at the sensation. My humming must have done something because he groaned in response and I felt his grip on my hair tighten slightly. I keep humming and groaning, taking him all the way until he was gasping for air. 

“I’m gonna—“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence before released into my mouth, hot sticky cum. He pulls out of my mouth as he starts to go soft, I didn’t know what else to do so I just swallowed down the load he shot. He looks at me as though I had two heads when I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. “Did you just swallow?” With innocent eyes I nodded my head. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He smiles and pulls up his pants. 

“Did I do good?” I ask still between his knees. 

“You did fantastic darling. Now, I would like to return the favor, come up here on my lap beautiful.” I do as he says and he helps pull me in closer with my back against his chest. “Are you feeling okay? Are you okay with me doing this for you?” He asks softly as he feels all over my body, hot breath against my shoulder blade. I close my eyes and savor the sensation and hum. 

“Yes baby, i’m ready for this.” My hand reaches back for his head and I glide my hand across his cheek, feeling the stubble of his beard tickle my palms. I turn my head and give him a deep kiss and let him continue to do his thing. 

“You tell me how to pleasure you now, tell me what feels good.” His head is nuzzled in the crook of my neck leaving delicate kisses as his hands smooth over my chest and gives it a gentle squeeze. My body felt like it was in a slow inferno but it felt amazing. His hand traveled down my body and slid its way into my panties, as he experimentally dipped a finger between my folds, I felt him smile against my skin. “You’re so wet for me darling.” 

He began tracing my labia with his finger tips, gently teasing me as he grazed my clit making me wetter by the second and breaking me down to a whiny desperate mess. 

“Bri, please.” I begged. 

“Please what? You need to use your words for me darling, I can’t read your mind.” 

“Please, just... I need your fingers in me. Be gentle.” My wishes were granted as he gently plunges one of his thick fingers into me, slowly pumping the finger in and out. My head lolls back so it’s resting on his shoulder as I exhale steamy huffs of air. 

“You’re so beautiful. You’re all mine, my gorgeous princess. You look so good in the lingerie baby, so sexy just for me.” He whispers into my ear and watches as my chest rises and falls. He nibbles at any open and available flesh leaving hickeys across my shoulder. 

“More, I want more Bri.” I moan out, aching for a more filling sensation. I feel another finger slowly enter me, stretching me out in the most pleasurable way. My eyes roll back into my head as his fingers curl and hit the most sensitive spots in me and his thumb begins to rub circles on my clit, leaving me as nothing but a moaning mess in his arms.

“I love the beautiful noises you make darling, I must be doing a good job.” Every time he talks, I feel the warmth in my naval slowly building to my inevitable climax. 

“Brian, i’m almost there, i’m so close, faster please.” I beg and plead as my walls clench tight around his fingers, moving my hips to meet down to his fingers that are now intensely and rhythmically pumping in and out of me. Eventually I teetered over the edge and was sent into a pool of pure euphoria as I screamed out Q’s name as my back arched. He rubs out my climax then pulls out his hand and licks his fingers clean of my juices. 

“You feel okay baby?” I slump back against him, taking deep breaths with eyes half lidded. 

“Fuck that felt so good.” I said as I turned my head to him and let our lips attach. 

“Thanks for letting me make you feel good darling. You made me feel so good. I hope you know you look sexy as hell in this.” He says looking me up and down in my new underwear. I smile as he held me in his embrace, gently stroking up and down my bare thigh with his finger tips. 

“Maybe this is something you’ll get to see more often.” I say in a sultry voice and give him a wink. His eyes shoot up to me in joyous shock and he bites his lip. 

And maybe one day soon, he’ll help me take things to the next level.


	15. Heated Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated argument between Q and his girlfriend leads to silence between the two until their tempers cool. His girlfriend is ready to talk but he isn’t, she decided to take things a step further and tease him to get him to talk. 
> 
> warning: smut ahead!

Q and I had gotten into another one of our heated arguments, one that started small but ended up snowballing into a disaster. It wasn’t nasty, just pointless heated tension fueled by stress and other things. It seemed though that we both decided it’d be better to not say anything to each other for a while until we were cooled down. This left the house eerily silent with the fallout of our anger filling the empty spaces. Every time we passed each other in the house he had a scowl on his face which made the pettiness well in my abdomen and I followed in suit, matching the disgusted look. 

After a few short hours, I had managed to cool myself down and step down from the crater of the volcano I found myself on top of. I felt ready to talk so I went to find him sitting in the living room quietly watching TV with Benjamin resting on his lap. I tip toe into the corner of his vision, but his eyes don’t peel away from the screen. I pout my lip out and huff then take a deep breath in and remember that anger won’t get us anywhere. 

“Hey baby, can we talk now?” But he just continues petting the cat on his lap and doesn’t say a thing. I wait a few more seconds as the sounds of the TV fill the room. “Okay, okay. You need more time, I get it, find me if you wanna talk about it okay?” His lip twitches slightly as a way of responding without having to look at me and say anything. I sigh and trail back down the hall into our room and plopped into the bed and stared at the ceiling while my hands rubbed circles at my temples to ease the frustration. 

I hate when we fight, it’s always so infuriating, especially because Q holds onto it longer than most people do so i’m always the one to initiate the conversation. He has so much pride that he can never just admit he was wrong first. I feel a twinge of anger sparking inside again threatening to turn into a flame, but I don’t allow it. Instead I think of better ways to get him talking. I look around the room over to the closet and a sinister smirk stretches across my face. 

“Okay babe, you wanna play the quiet game? I know what can get you talking.” I pull his TESD shirt from the closet, slip into some skimpy underwear, and allow myself to swim in the oversized t-shirt. Nothing made the man I love more bonkers than seeing me waltzing around in his comfortable attire. I walk back into the living room and skip over to the fridge and swing it open with an innocent little smile on my face. 

“God the fridge air feels so good on my skin right now, it’s just so hot today.” I feel his eyes on me, but I pay no attention to it as I bend down into the fridge to give him a full show of my ass. Still nothing. I grab a can of cold soda from the shelf and go to lean over the counter, placing emphasis on my chest and pop open the can and take a nice long sip of it with a tiny hum vibrating in my throat. “Fuck, this is refreshing.” When I look over to Q, he’s shifting in his seat, his eyes keep flitting over to my direction, his hands grip at the remote as well as the fabric of his pants, and I notice a not so little problem growing in said pants. Bingo. I got the physical reaction I wanted, but now it was a matter of if and when he was gonna pounce on the opportunity before him. 

I gotta say, today he’s showing a large amount of self control. Any other day and he’d have me bent over the counter already. I finish off my soda, leaning my head back to get the last few drops in and throw the empty can into the recycling. I shrug my shoulders and I was back in our room again laying down on the sad empty comforts of our bed. I close my eyes and listen to the faint echo of the TV from the living room, the white noise close to lulling me to sleep. 

‘Maybe I really should just leave him alone. I just want to fix this already though.’ I think to myself as I comfortably curl up on the comforter of the bed. But then it suddenly, the echoing sound of the TV stops. My eyes slowly open and I look into the empty hallway. No footsteps can be heard, no sound of movement whatsoever, not even a peep from the cats or Q— 

“Fuck.” I hear a grunt follow after the curse and it took me by surprise. Immediately all my focus goes onto the little noises Q is making. Choked back groans, quiet curses, and the slick sounds of him jerking off fill the growing silence of the house. I knew he couldn’t resist temptation, but how long until he comes into the bedroom which he knows is where I am? “Oh god. Mmm~” He growls softly. I feel myself getting wetter by the second as I indulge in the noises that come from the hallway, the musky scent from the shirt i’m wearing is intoxicating me and isn’t helping my situation. 

As my imagination wanders, so do my hands. I gently lift the hem of the shirt so it reveals my lower half. I snake my hands down my body and down into my panties. My fingers quickly became slick as I began to rub my pussy. I close my eyes and allow myself to sink into the pillows and mattress, my skin radiates a red energy, my breath feels heavier with each exhale, the backs of my eyes have turned into a screen that begins playing out all my dirty fantasies. 

I imagined how he would have handled me had he not shown restraint when I was in the kitchen. I imagined how he would have roughly kissed me, his tongue exploring each part of my mouth. How he would have undressed me quicker than he would have gotten off of the couch, hands feeling my soft skin with a harsh grip. How I know he’d have me gagging on his leaking, aching cock. I would look up to him with tears streaking down, and he would look down to me as he grunts through gritted teeth. He would have me bent over the counter, my pussy leaking with excitement and he would pound his hard cock into me, stretching me in the most pleasurably familiar way. I could practically feel the way his hips would slap into me and the sound of skin slapping against would bounce off the walls and into my ears. His temper would finally cool as his warmth would fill me. I wanted nothing more than for him to just have his way with me. 

“Holy shit.” I gasped out. I worked my fingers in and out of me as my imagination tantalized my senses into an over drive of lust. I didn’t bother trying to be quiet either, just like Q. I whimpered, whined, and moaned as I got myself off all by my lonesome, aching for Q to be the one that pleases me. “Brian, please.” I whimper out in desperation for my boyfriend hoping he would hear my pathetic pleas. Little did I know that he most definitely heard. Not only that, but he was my audience for the moment. What he saw was me sprawled on the sheets of the bed, still wearing his shirt, one hand down my panties, the other groping my breast, panting out moans and curses as the pleasure built like a skyscraper in my naval. 

I didn’t hear him come in, I didn’t see him either since my eyes were screwed shut. But the next thing I knew, I had my hands pinned above my head and opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. 

“You just had to play dirty, huh? Couldn’t just leave me be. Is this what you wanted?” He licks his lips and indulge in the sight of me. I wriggle around trying to set my hands free but was met with failure. He leaves bruised hickeys all over any available space from my chin all the way down my neck to my collar bones. “You’re lucky I love this shirt because I would have ripped it off of your body and would have had your sweet ass bent over the counter.” He pulls the shirt off of my body and throws it off to the side. 

“Please Brian, I just want you already.” My hips buck up in excitement trying to find his, and all he does is smirk. 

“Oh no baby. You’re getting punished tonight.” My pulse races with excitement, this isn’t the outcome I thought I was gonna get but it’s not one that i’m opposed to at all. “Since you wanted to get me to talk so bad, you don’t get to. Now get on all fours for me.” He releases my hands and removes his shirt and pants while I do what I was told. 

I look back over my shoulder and see his darkened eyes scanning my body before he tugged his boxers down allowing his cock to be released. his hands knead the cheeks of my ass and his fingers take the small piece of fabric that covered what he wanted and he shoved them down my thighs. I feel the tip of his cock rubbing at my wet entrance and I let out a soft moan. Big mistake. I feel his palm smack down on the meaty flesh of my ass leaving a stinging sensation that lingered on my skin. 

“I told you no noises. You talk and it’ll be another.” He pushes into me and I fight back every urge to moan. I trap it all in my throat and bite down hard on my lip as my hands ball up a bundle of sheets. “God you’re so fucking tight and warm. So fucking wet just for me.” His words only arouse me more and make things that much more difficult for me. He starts slowly thrusting into me, letting out a grunt with each movement. 

“Ooh~” It slips past my lips and it was met with another hard smack against my ass. 

“You just can’t keep quiet can you? Should have put that mouth to good use instead of fucking you like I know you wanted.” He talks through fritted teeth as he pounds into me and smooths his hand over the area he slapped. The cooling sensation of his hand and the tingle of the pain only added more to my arousal. I got braver and stopped holding myself back, I allowed periodic noises to escape my throat and was met with the same fate each time. 

“Fuck Bri, more.” I whine as his hand makes contact with my reddened skin over and over again. I feel my climax drawing closer with each grunt he makes, each time he slaps my now sore ass, each time his hips snap into me, it was all becoming too much for me to handle any longer. 

“You dirty slut, getting off on this punishment.” His hand reaches down towards my clit and his fingers start rubbing rough circles around it which only has me chasing my high faster as I dissolve into a whining crying mess in his hands. “I know you’re close already, I know you feel it building. You can’t lie to me because I feel the way you’re pulsing around me. Do it, cum for me.” All his movements speed up and I was sent over the edge, arms giving out so I had my face pressed into the mattress as my eyes rolled back into my head with a long drawn out whine scratching at my throat. 

Q pulled out and I flipped over on my back to be met with a his cock in my face, slick with the juices of my ecstasy. 

“Let’s put that filthy mouth to use like I promised baby.” I sit up and swiftly wrap my lips around his dick, swirling my tongue around and taking most of him in within the first few bobs of my head. His hands go to the back of my head and soon I wasn’t sucking his cock anymore, he was fucking my face. The tip of his cock hit the back of my throat and I gagged a couple of times and tears started building in my eyes. “Fuck baby your mouth feels so good. I’m gonna—“ His hips snap hard into my mouth as he shoots his hot load down the back of my throat and I swallow it down. 

He lays down on the bed next to me and kisses me cheek and cuddles in close. 

“You feel okay? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” I lay there panting and catching my breath, but I give him a light smile and pull in closer to his embrace. 

“I’m doing great, that felt really good. I love it when you’re rough with me, but I know my ass will be feeling it tomorrow. Nothing I can’t handle though Bri.” I say as I smooth one of my hands over my reddened cheeks and feel the warmth of the stinging sensation that still lingered. 

“Hey, i’m sorry about the argument we had earlier, I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you. Work has been piling up for the show and it’s been stressing me a bit and I guess it built up, it wasn’t fair for me to do that.” Sadness fills his puppy dog eyes that make my heart dissolve into a lovestruck mess. 

“I was wrong too y’know. I fed off of your energy and it’s not right to fight fire with fire, it just makes for a bigger mess. I’m sorry love.” The captures a gentle kiss from me. That’s how I knew all was forgiven. “I know it’s not the best healing method but angry and makeup sex is kind of hot babe.”

“I have to admit, that was kind of hot. This won’t be a regular thing though, I don’t like being mad at you or just mad at all.” His finger tips gently trace the outline of my body and his eyes watch as his hands glide across my skin. The light sensation causes goosebumps to forms on my skin. 

“You don’t have to be mad to smack my ass darling.” I say with a big smirk on my face and I watch as he mirrors my facial expression. 

“We’ll talk about this a little later. For now, I just want all the cuddles and kisses in the world from you.” His lips press up against my cheek over and over leaving sweet kisses. The stubble of his beard poking at my skin. 

“Okay, okay, easy on the affection Bri, you’ll kill me with all the cuteness. I love you.” I say as I give him a peck on the lips. 

“And I love you.”


	16. Table For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waitress at the local restaurant is having a particularly hard day at work. Countless encounters with the worst customers has her feeling down, but one last table with a flirtatious fellow will help lift her spirits.

"Excuse me!" Another customer tries to flag me down as i'm rushing to bring another table their meals. 

"Give me just a moment sir and i'll be with your table in a jiffy!" I look over to him and try to sedate what could potentially grow into a complaint on my record. I set plates of piping hot food down and ensure that everything is correct and proper for the table. 

This shift feels painful and never ending. I always am lucky enough — if that's what you'd call it — to get the worst of the worst during the lunch rush. I feel as though i'm a magnet for the rudest customers or conveniently i'm always working the most crowded section. 

Today's shift has just been the worst and i'm only halfway through it. The biggest disaster and highlight of my day was at the beginning of my shift: I had a family come in and I had to watch as one of their children kept throwing silverware to the floor and spill a glass of water everywhere creating a whole other mess for me to take care of. The parents didn't even bother stopping their kid either, they just kept letting it happen and demanded that I bring new silverware each time. That set the tone for the day and I had no clue if I was ever going to be able to shake this gloomy feeling over myself. 

I rush back over to the other table that had grabbed my attention earlier and try my best to be as gleeful as I can to not upset them any further. 

"Thank you for your patience, what is it that you needed?" I hold my posture well and brace myself for what comes next. 

"Took long enough, the service here sucks." He grumpily says as he looks over the menu with disdain. I pull out my notebook and pen assuming that they were ready to order. 

"Is the table ready to order drinks?" The woman he's sitting with smiles awkwardly and doesn't say anything. She looks terribly embarrassed and as though she wanted to just whither away then and there. 

"Why do you think I tried getting your attention? I apparently have to tell you how to do your job." My head grows hot but my demeanor doesn't slip at all, I can't slip up at all if not this will end in disaster. 

"babe.." The girl says quietly looking to him mortified at his irrational behavior. They place in their drink orders and I go to work on it. The moment I get into the back, my smile disappears and frustration is quick to replace it. 

"I swear, if one more customer tries my patience today, I think I just might commit a crime." I huff silently to myself as I slowly feel the boiling rage slowly begin to simmer as I bus out more drinks and plates to customers. I feel like if I looked in the mirror in this moment I would discover a plethora of gray hairs that found their way into my scalp. 

I coach myself through the last few tables and talk myself down. My shift is reaching the last legs, but over my ear piece I hear the hostess call me back to the front to seat and handle one more table. I stood still in the back for just one moment to catch my breath and run through all five stages of grief before walking back out. 

When I walked out to the front and straightened my spine back out, I locked eyes immediately with a guy in the waiting area. He had well trimmed hair that had sprinkles of gray in it, some scruff upon his face, and his eyes are what really hypnotized me. His lips had slowed in movement as he tried to continue and talk, all heads then were turned to me and I felt my face go red hot. 

"This will be your server today, she'll gladly take you to your table." All eyes were on me and I smile nervously in response. I guide them further into the restaurant and just feel my heart racing in my chest and my palms sweat. I feel tempted to look back but I don't because it'd be too obvious. They all continue to laugh and chat behind me until I have them seated at a table and pass around menus. 

"I'll be your server for today fellas. Need anything and you can flag me down. Thankfully you're the only table I have to manage so service should be quick. Now, can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" I pour out the normal waitress monologue and my eyes skirt around to each of the people sitting at the table, but I can't help but glance back to him. Was it normal to feel like this about a total stranger, let alone a customer?

They all place in their drink orders and I promptly bring them their glasses. 

"So we're your last table, huh? You look very tired." The man with baby blue eyes spoke as I placed his drink down in front of him. 

"Oh gosh. Do I look that battered after today?" I say in shock. It wouldn't surprise me all too much, but it's bad if a customer points it out. 

"No! I personally think you're a very gorgeous woman. Your eyes do look a little tired, nothing bad about that though. Joe is just RUDE." I place the cute guy's drink down in front of him and feel as the blush upon my cheeks creep back. "Name's Brian by the way." He says and our eyes meet yet again. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that at all." Joe says very apologetically and he seems disappointed in himself. 

"Oh no it's okay, i've had a lot worse told to me today. Just another average day in customer service. We get all kinds of people here, I just seem to attract the worst ones though." I say jokingly. 

"Has Murr really been that bad of a patron here already?" The man with green eyes says and looks over to the other guy with glasses who throws his hands up in defense. 

"Sal c'mon man." They all burst out laughing and I can't help but giggle along. 

"No no. Not you guys. You don't want to hear me complain about people." I say coyly not wanting to annoy them. 

"If it means hearing you talk more i'd love to listen." Brian says. He's getting bolder and bolder as time progresses and my heart flutters anytime he says something endearing. 

"You'll really ruin her shift fully if you keep flirting like an idiot." 

"C'mon Joe leave poor Q alone." Sal jumps to his defense and Q is as red as I am at this point. 

"I shouldn't distract you guys any longer. I'll let you guys look over the menu and i'll be back shortly to take your orders." I turn on my heels and slowly begin to head to the back. 

"Don't look at me like that Joe, she's cute okay! Have to shoot my shot!" I hear Brian whisper yell from the table just loud enough so I could hear it as I walk away. I hide away in the back and try to fix myself up a little bit so I don't look so down and disheveled. 

My mood feels really uplifted and I feel so much better. These guys are funny and they actually cared about me as a person and didn't see me as just another server. And Brian was fully flirting with me... Is it wrong to flirt with a customer? I ask myself. I don't think it is, i'm sure these kinds of things are sort of normal. I wish I had someone to talk to about this, maybe i'll message my friend about it later, she'd be someone who'd get just as excited as me about this. 

I compose myself again and hope I had given the guys enough time to look over the menu. I pull out my notepad and pen and find myself back at their table. 

"Okay fellas, you know what you'll be having?" I have my pen pressed against the paper and look to each of them. 

"I don't think I see your name on the menu though darling." Brian says and looks up from his menu with a devilish smirk. Each of the guys at the table have a hand on their face and stifling their laughter. In my opinion though, that was pretty smooth. 

"We'll work on those details later. For now let's try and focus on some French cuisine why don't we." I fire back and got a round of laughter from them all. I felt warm inside, almost as if I had managed to make new friends. 

After recommending some dishes for each of their tastes, their orders were placed and food was quickly placed in front of them. They ate in silence and I took that as a compliment to the chef and my recommendations. 

Their meal comes to a close sadly, but I slide a piece of paper over to Brian after all is said and done. 

"You went to shoot your shot, and you scored. Text me sometime." I say with a wink. "I hope the rest of you guys have a fantastic day. Come back again soon! I'd love to be your server again." I leave them with their bearings and go to close out and clock out for the day. 

"See guys, digits. I'm a charmer, what can I say!" He flaunts and waves about my number as a means of bragging to the other guys and I couldn't help but laugh at the high school behavior he displayed. 

Thank god I stuck around for just one more table.


	17. Lustful Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have never been satisfied with anything. Socially, romantically, physically, you name it. Q has always tried to prove himself, but you always pushed him away. At a wrap party however, you finally give him the chance to see if he can satisfy your cravings.
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!

Another season wrapped up just like that and the after party was in full swing. Producers, camera men, comedy producers all had a drink of sorts in their hand as they all smiled and clamored over each other talking about the success of filming. Yet again, I was off alone on the side with a can of soda in hand unsatisfied once more with everything. Building such high standards for myself has proven to be far beyond damaging, conversations seem fruitless with others, friendships come and go like seasons, romantic relationships always seemed to fizzle like a match. I'm just...

"All by your lonesome again I see." I turn and see Q taking a seat next to me with a can of beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. He readjusts the familiar hat atop his head and brushes stray hairs off to the side, "You're a strange bird you know darling. You always seem so sociable one moment, and so distant the next." I took a sip from my can and felt a cool draft graze my skin as he said the word 'darling' which caused the hairs on my arm to stand on end. 

"Not feeling social I guess." 

"Not social? Or not satisfied?" My movements came to a halt and I felt my spine tense. He knew he had me trapped in the spider's web, open and exposed like a patient on a surgical table, I could see it in the way he smiled and the way his eyebrow flicked upwards. He tapped the side of his now empty can with the ring band on his middle finger, the sound was so quiet yet it seemed to overwhelm and intimidate me.

"And what makes you question something like that Quinn?" He lassod my interest, I turned my body to face him. It was my turn to pick at his brain just as he did with mine.

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul. You, my dear, rarely ever have a spark in your eyes. When you talk to others, I can see the gears turning in your head questioning whether the conversation is worth taking any further. You have judging, hungry eyes. Always searching for something better, perfection, but never being able to quite find what you're looking for. You don't have a consistent friend group at all, or friends for that matter it seems. And tell me if i'm overstepping, but lovers seem to come and go like the wind and I know it's not them breaking it off." He leans in a little closer and a sensation sends a fiery desire through my chest and a radiating pulse in my parietal lobe. 

"What makes you so knowledgeable on my psychology? Sounds like someone's a little too familiar with the scenario than he could be letting on." I lean in just as he had, and before me were his deep brown eyes. I began recollecting all that I could on the man before me and began to see a pattern in the memories that I played in my head. "Tell me Quinn, could you be like me?" All he did was chuckle.

"Why do you think I love talking to you so much?" My smile fades and I grow slightly flustered. Everyone always made an effort to talk to me, but I guess out of all the guys and the crew, Q was the one I seemed to talk to the most. He always talked to me whenever he could. Whenever I made a judgement in my head and pushed people away, they usually would give up after two or maybe even three tries. Not Q, though. He seemed relentless and up for the challenge. He didn't treat me like a prize to be won, he just kept talking to me in the most genuine matter as though his one true goal truly was just to get to know me. In return, I would do the same with him, and to my surprise got the same act thrown right back. It was like a taste of my own medicine and I never realized it, but I found myself subconsciously chasing Q just as he was chasing me. "Tell me, what does it take to satisfy a girl like you then?" He said it in a low tone, it seemed like a command to tell him rather than a question. I swallow hard, I haven't had any alcohol tonight but he has me feeling as though i've had more than enough to drink.

"What's it to you, Quinn?"

"A question isn't an answer darling." The way he dominated the conversation made my thoughts wander to what else he had in store for me tonight. The tension was thick between us, you could cut it with a knife. I bit my lip not knowing whether I should give him the fulfillment of all of my flesh driven desires. What did I have to lose?

"As far as friends go, I like honesty and depth. It's not easy finding that when all people do is use you to get to the people you work with. So I keep my distance. My family and you guys are my friends, don't need much beyond that." I smile at him and look at all the crew members paying no mind to myself and Q. It felt as though this conversation should be kept away from nearby ears, so I planned to keep it that way. "Relationship wise, many boys have come and gone in my life as you can see. But that was the problem, they were boys, not men. Sure, they could grace me with a promising conversation, treat me with respect as anyone should, give me physical intimacy. I could give them the same because in a relationship it's like teamwork, you build each other up in ways you can. But when I wanted more, I noticed more and more that they wouldn't be able to satiate my needs. They grew selfish with their love, they only cared about their own satisfaction and happiness, so I would leave." I played around with my empty soda can on the counter, tracing the rim of it with my fingertip and tapping on it with my nails as I spoke. 

"Absolute man eater, left a string of broken hearts behind you." 

"You got quite the track record yourself. Don't act so innocent." A guilty and sinister smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Q was always seen with some new girl every so often. As soon as they popped into his life, they seemed to disappear just as fast like it never even happened. 

"Guess I've had my fair share of rounds. Have an insatiable hunger myself that some just couldn't quite appease. Broke a few hearts along the way and had mine broken a few times, but I pick myself up and keep moving forward." He raises a can as a means to toast his own statement as he brings it to his mouth for a sip, tilting his head back to get each drop in. There was something in that action that made me salivate slightly, the way I caught a glimpse of his adams apple bouncing as he drank, the tendons in his neck so clearly visible. My eyes diverted over to his arm, his 'quixotic' tattoo just barely visible and half covered by the sleeve of his t-shirt, his bicep slightly flexed just enough to allow filthy visuals to flow in my head. He slams the can down onto the counter top and lets out a refreshed exhale past his lips.

"How hungry are you, Quinn?" Our chairs seemed like magnets, we kept getting closer to each other. I felt the passion ignite inside, a desire to challenge the willingness of the man that was sitting before me. Our faces were inches, no, centimeters away from each other as we began leaning in close to each other. I could smell the beer on his lips. I took a plunge into the pool of lava that coaxed me into the deep end. Our lips were connected, and he tasted like the stinging electricity of promise with the lingering aroma of alcohol. With an arrogant smile on his face and a look of passion in his eyes, I knew this was only the beginning. "Wanna ditch this party?"

"Only if you give me the pleasure of finally showing you what satisfaction feels like." I didn't need to say much else, we made our stealthy exit and decided on his place as our final destination. I couldn't tell if he always drove as though he was in a terribly fired rush, or he just couldn't wait any longer and I managed to flip a switch inside of him. I already felt myself grow wetter as the seconds passed, the unpredictability of Q left my imagination working over time to create an endless web of scenarios that could play out. He guided me through the front door and once he had the door closed behind him, he had me pinned against the wall and our mouths collided. Our lips moved in sync and I felt his tongue slowly protrude into my mouth, I willingly allowed its entrance and allowed my tongue to snake around his. My hand wandered to the zipper of his jeans, I rubbed an open palm against him and felt the bulge in his pants. Instinctively, his hips jerked into my hand and a moan exudes from him.

When he pulled away, I attached my lips to a new area of flesh. His neck. I sucked hickeys onto the skin as he slowly guided me to his bedroom, stumbling against walls humming at each new sensation that felt like an intense wave of pleasure. When we finally made it to the bed, I fell onto my back and sank into the soft cushion of the mattress, there he was with lust glazing his eyes and swollen lips in a devilish smile. I help him take his shirt off and I gently rub my hands against his now bare chest. His hand slips carefully up my shirt, cold fingertips dragging up the warm skin of my stomach as he smothers into the crook of my neck, my back arches up aching to feel more of him against me. All our clothes were discarded off to the side without a second thought until we were left in nothing but our underwear, his boxers were tented, and my panties were soaking wet. 

"Brian. Please, touch me more." I sat up against the pillows and he was between my thighs, leaving dark hickeys all over my abdomen. He pulls away with a smile and a darkness in his eyes. 

"I want you to pleasure yourself for me." My eyes open up and I look down to him confused. "I want to see what makes you feel good." He repositions himself on the bed to lay right next to me. For his odd request, I was determined to put on a show just for him. 

I look down at my bare body and trace my hands carefully along my thighs and let out a shaky sigh at the feeling. My hand dips into my panties and I drag my middle finger into my soaking wet folds and hum at the slow, trained movement. I bring my middle and ring fingers to my lips and generously coat them, tasting my own juices on them as I moan and bring them back down to my entrance and slowly push them in. My eyes close and I start off slowly, carefully sliding my fingers in and out of myself. 

"Tell me what you're thinking of darling. What in your filthy mind are you imagining that's making you so wet?" His voice is low and his breath was hot against my ear. When he spoke, there was a baritone rumble that scratched against his throat in the most breathtaking way.

"Thinking of what you'd do to me if it wasn't my fingers making me feel so good." I gasp and take my lower lip between my teeth. I hear shakily breath next to me and he kisses along the side of my neck and I loll my head to the side to grant him more access.

"Are you thinking about what it'd feel like if it were my thick fingers pumping in and out of your soaking wet pussy. I can imagine already how you would tighten around them when I curl them just the right way and hit the spot that would force whimpers out of you." As he spoke, I began to imagine it all. The way I know they would slip right into me because of how wet I was, I could feel how filling they would be and stretch me in ways my own dainty hands couldn't. "You're so fucking beautful like this, I can't wait to see more." My hands wander all over my skin that was igniting, I felt myself burning from the inside out as his words drew me in closer to my climax. "I can't wait to just get a taste of you and have my tongue discovering each and every inch of you, fucking you with it until you release all over my face and I have nothing left to do but clean it up as you buck your hips as your climax fades away. I bet you taste as good as you look." My fingers are working faster and my free hand finds its way down to my clit and I begin rubbing circles. My feet are planted onto the sheets of the bed as I feel my hips slowly begin to lift off the bed in desperation for more. "Then I can't wait to just shove my throbbing cock into your tight little cunt, finally show you what a good fucking feels like, give to you pleasure no other man could ever get you to experience. Pure euphoria, and it will all be because of me." I'm gasping and whimpering as I finally fall down into the pool of euphoria, a strangled moan frees itself from my throat as my hips buck into my hand. 

"Holy shit..." I gasp as I finally come down from my high and open my eyes to see him sitting next to me with a satisfied look on his face. He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me rough and deep, I almost thought he was going to suck the soul out of me. He begins to trail down and down until he's back between my legs and tugging at my panties. "Bri, what about you?" I say as I look at the painfully visible hard on in his underwear. He presses a finger to my lips and hushes me.

"No darling, tonight is all about you. Your pleasure is my pleasure." He throws my underwear with all the other loose miscellaneous clothing articles and looks almost hypnotized by my bare core displayed before him. "Gorgeous," was the last thing I heard from him before he planted a few kisses onto my clit, then he took his tongue and took a few long strokes from the bottom to the top very, very slowly. 

"Oh fuck. More Brian. Please I want more!" I felt him smile against me as his tongue became more pointed, tracing all about my folds then sucking hard on my clit making me pulsate hard. His arms were wrapped around my thighs and pulling me in closer and tighter to his face. "God your mouth feels so fucking good on me Bri, you're gonna make me cum again." My eyes were rolled back into my head as I felt the heat building in my navel as Q focused in on my clit, lapping, sucking, and swirling his tongue all around it until I released all over his face. He finally pulled away, licking his lips, the scruff on his face was damp with my liquid ecstasy and it turned me on more. 

"You're so beautiful when you cum darling, the way your jaw hangs open, your pretty little whines, and watching your eyes roll back in your head is enough to make me almost blow in my boxers baby." He crawls up to me and captures my lips, giving me just a subtle taste of myself. I finally unclasp my bra and it's tossed aside just like everything else, it felt like a wave of relief. "Now, let's get something inside of you sweetheart." His fingers were now rubbing against my entrance and slowly he slid a thick finger into me. 

"Oh shit." I huff at the sensation. His fingers were without a doubt thicker than mine, and god did they feel so good. He watched each of my reactions carefulle, observing as my chest rose and fell with each movement of his hand. His head craned down and attached his lips to one of my nipples, swirling his tongue around it and taking my nipple between his teeth and gently biting it. "Oh my god Brian, you make me feel so fucking good, faster please, I need more." My hips buck into his hand, he smiles and happily obliges and watches as his now slick fingers slip in and out of me at a faster rate.

"Baby, I can't wait to fuck you until your legs are shaking and you can't walk, can't wait to feel your juices dripping down your thighs all because of me, can't wait until I fuck you until you can't speak anymore." His lust filled words served only to push me further to another climax, being as sensitive as I was, it wasn't all that hard. His fingers worked magically within me, hitting each spot that made my arch back and my lungs expel heated breaths of excitement. Words were slowly becoming hard to form as I was tipped over the edge without so much as a warning, only whines and moans were the only noise I could get out of me. As he helped me ride through another high, he roughly kisses me and grinds himself against my thigh, I smile against his lips and rub my hand against the tent in his boxers and feel a wet spot where the tip of his cock was. He groans and I see a wave of slight embarrassment wash over him as he sees that I know he came in his boxers.

"That's so fucking hot Bri." He lights up and smiles, I pull my lips close to his ear, "Now, I want to give you some relief. I want you to keep that promise and fuck me til' i'm shaking." I climb on top of him and grind my hips against his. His hands grab at my hips and his head falls back at the sensation. 

"Your wish is my command, lovely." He rustles through his night stand and grabs out a condom as I pull his boxers off his body and his erection springs to life outside of the confines of his underwear. He slips it on and lines himself up. I rub my entrance against the head of his cock and take my lip between my teeth in anticipation. "Sink down baby." And I do. I slowly lower myself and feel as he stretches me wider and wider the deeper down I go. I feel tears forming in my eyes because this is all slowly becoming too much for me to handle, but I love it so much. "I can feel you dripping on my thighs already, you're so wet, so tight, so perfect." His hands smooth over the sides of my body and stop at my hips and give them a little squeeze. With a gasp, I begin to rise and fall atop of Q, feeling as he slips in and out of me in the most delicious way. My hands reach back to his thighs so I keep my balance as my hips work faster daring to reach another high.

"Q... Bri... Feels. So good... Fuck." I gasp out as my eyes screw shut taking in the sensation of the sweat beading on my forehead and upper lip, the burning sensation in my thighs from cumming over and over, Q's hands that keep wandering all over my naked body sending shockwaves through my nerves, and the feeling of his now slick cock inside of me. "I'm... So sensitive... Gonna..." My hips drop down as my legs begin to tremble as I cum once again, a strained whine being the only noise I feel capable of making. I feel my body begin to slow down and Q flips us over, laying me back on the bed and him hovering above me. 

"One more time baby, just one more time. For me please." He starts thrusting harshly into me, exuding a string of incoherent moans and whines as he sought to chase his own high. His hair was pressed against his forehead and face contorted in pleasure. Picturesque and beautiful. I had my hands placed on his shoulders and I felt as his muscles tensed with each groan. "Please baby girl i'm so close, look at what you do to me. I'm such a mess for you. God you feel so good. Just for me. All because of me. I'm gonna–" His rambles came to an end with a final thrust into me, it was enough to send me over the edge one last time and we both collapsed onto the bed, the cushioning of it cradling our now sore bodies. Heat radiated off of our skin, the steam of our body creating a sheen of sweat that coated both of us. My body felt spent beyond belief and it was a sensation I had never before experienced. Satisfaction. I look down and see him lying on top of me, head resting on my sternum, panting and smirking, neck and chest littered with an array of beautiful hickeys left by yours truly. I caught a glimpse of my own body and saw a similar display and couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I can confidently say I have never experienced anything like that before." I rake my fingers through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead and petting him like a sweet puppy. His fingers danced across my skin, giving me goosebumps.

"Would you say that your lustful thirst has been quenched my darling?" He asked in a hoarse voice. I hum in response with a smirk. "Good. It's what you deserve... You know, I have never blown a load in my pants like that. Not since high school at least." His eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest. 

"Guess tonight was just a night of firsts for us, huh?" We both laugh together and he leans up and captures my lips in a sweet kiss, but I push things a little further as I slip my tongue into his mouth. He quickly pulls away, cocks his eyebrow, and his lips curve into a smile.

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

"And what if I am? Can't keep up Quinn?" 

"At least take me to dinner first!" He says in an exaggerated tone and a hand against his chest.

"That can be arranged. I'd love that actually. For now, round two. It's my turn to torment you though." I say pumping his cock back to life with a devilish smirk.

"You're on."


	18. Mr. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q’s never been a huge fan of Christmas or the winter holidays, his girlfriend seems to be the only one to get his spirits going. 
> 
> A/N: Just a little something for Christmas/the holidays :D 

"C'mon babe, help me with the tree!" a string of lights lay on the floor as the scent of pine needles filled the house. Q had never been that enthusiastic about Christmas or the holidays. Halloween was more his speed. Dark decorations, candy, and it was socially acceptable to watch as many horror films as he does during that time. Seeing the way she lit up like those lights was something that could maybe change his mind just a little.

"Okay, but i'll have you know that this is not my forté." He peels off from the couch and helps untangle the string of lights. She runs about the tree, tucking lights away and spreading them out. Her enthusiasm was just so contagious that he found himself smiling.

"Careful mr. grinch, almost caught you smiling there." She giggles as she continues stringing on the lights.

"I'm not a grinch!" He says in a joking defensive tone, all she does is raise a brow and go back to doing her thing while humming caroling songs. "Year after year, you just never tire of this holiday do you?"

"It's just so happy. How could you tire of it?" 

"Doesn't it get overwhelming though? It feels so forced sometimes."

"Your grinch is showing again." She points out. 

"Is that gonna be my new title until the new year?" She finishes up on the bottom of the tree, smiles, and nods her head. "Well I'll show you just how much of a mean one I can be!" He pounces on her and starts tickling her at all of her weak points. She's left helpless writhing about trying to escape, tears of laughter streaming down her face, and her abdomen starts to ache because of how hard and how much she's laughing.

"Q! Please! Stop! I'm dying! Brian!!" She gets a few words out in between fits of laughter and Q just won't let up with a big beaming smile on his face.

"I'll stop if you stop calling me the grinch!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

"Promise?"

"YES!" He finally lets up and hops off of her. She's left panting for breath, hands over her aching abdomen after wiping away the tears of laughter. He leans down and kisses her.

With that, tree decorating was back under way. Exchanges of fond childhood christmas memories were shared between the two lovers. Boxes of ornaments of all kinds of colors were brought out. Sparkly, iridescent, and matte. You name it, the ornament was there. The two had very different decorating methods and you could plainly see from each half of the tree who decorated which side. Her side was well organized with ornaments evenly spread out and dispersed, colors carefully chosen and given an artistic thought. Q's was a little more relaxed lets say. He cared, but in a different way. Whichever ornament caught his eye was the one that was going to find its place next on the tree. However, something they both did was avoid placing any ornaments on the lower parts of the tree. The cats had a terrible habit of batting around ornaments which more times than not led to them falling off the tree and sometimes even breaking. Anything shiny or remotely fragile and expensive seemed to catch the feline's eyes. 

After some time, they both confirmed that they had completed their decorating. They took a step back and laughed at their newly decorated tree. The ornaments illuminated in the most beautiful way, and despite it looking a little wonky, they were still proud of their work nonetheless. 

That evening was spent cuddled close on the couch in their softest and comfiest pajamas watching as light snowflakes fell from the dark sky and onto the ground, forming a soft white blanket of winter-time charm. Q had put on the grinch for them to watch just so he could get a little laugh out of his girlfriend that he adored hearing. She came out with two mugs of fresh hot chocolate complete with whip cream and a candy cane to mix and add a little minty flavor.

"You spoil me sweetheart, thank you." He takes a small sip as he is handed his mug, the drink lightly burning his lips and tongue, "wow that's hot!"

"Well it's called hot chocolate for a reason Bri." She takes her seat on the couch and the movie starts. "Bold choice in theatrics tonight." She looked up to him and smiled and he smiled back.

So what if he was a bit of a grinch during Christmas? He had someone in his arms and by his side that made his heart swell with love and joy and that's all that mattered. Maybe there are some good things about Christmas.


End file.
